See You On The Other Side
by ninanutter
Summary: Yunho oppa, saat ini kita memang belum bisa bersama. Tapi ingatlah, di kehidupan yang akan datang kita akan terlahir kembali dan bersatu lagi :: YunJae :: TWO SHOTS :: GENDERSWITCH/OOC/typos/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Bacalah petunjuk di bawah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca.  
You have been warned !

..

..  
**Title: See You On The Other Side **

**Chapter: 1 of 2 **

**Length: Two shots **

**Pairing: YunJae ( YunHo x JaeJoong )**

**Warning: 18+, OOC, typos, genderswitch for UKEs, DLDR ..**

.  
No bashing ! No flame !  
FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki

Please respect my fan fiction. Enjoy the story, people~

.

* * *

**.**

**~ Enam puluh tahun yang lalu ~**

.  
Daratan itu sangat luas dan ditumbuhi banyak tanaman, antara lain rumput-rumput liar dan bunga-bunga liar. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi keindahannya. Beberapa binatang seperti kuda dan rusa dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran. Aktivitas pagi sudah mulai tampak di sebuah pulau yang terletak di sebelah tenggara Republik Korea Selatan itu. Mayoritas penduduknya bermata pencaharian bertani dan beternak. Mereka mengirimkan hasil pertanian dan peternakan mereka ke Korea daratan melalui kapal feri yang berangkat tiap malam. Jarak yang ditempuh melalui lautan pun hanya sekitar satu jam saja. Alam pulau tersebut sangat indah, bahkan mungkin paling indah di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Beberapa kuil peninggalan dinasti Joseon masih dirawat dengan baik oleh pemerintah setempat.

Satu yang paling mencolok dari pulau tersebut adalah pantainya. Pantai indah berpasir putih dan bersih karena pemerintah selalu menjaga kebersihannya. Di sisi sebelah selatan terdapat tebing-tebing tinggi yang terjal dan terbentuk secara alami. Pantai ini secara khusus dan pulau secara umum menjadi obyek wisata. Pengunjungnya kebanyakan berasal dari wilayah kota-kota besar yang ada di Korea misalnya Seoul, Busan atau Incheon.

Pada tahun lima puluhan hanya ada satu hotel untuk menampung semua wisatawan yang datang. Ya, hotel tersebut merupakan satu-satunya hotel yang ada di sana pada saat itu. Hotel itu dimiliki oleh keluarga Choi, keluarga paling kaya yang hidup di pulau tersebut. Pada masa tersebut wisatawan belum terlalu banyak sehingga di hotel pun kadang masih banyak kamar yang kosong dan belum terisi.

Pemerintah lokal masih belum terlalu mengembangkan sumber daya wisata yang ada disitu. Hal ini dikarenakan jumlah orang-orang yang mampu mengadakan perjalanan wisata alias mempunyai cukup uang, masih sedikit. Hal ini karena kondisi ekonomi di Korea Selatan yang masih "memulihkan diri" pasca "perpisahan" dengan "saudara kandung"-nya yaitu Korea Utara.

Seperti biasa pagi hari dimulai dengan suara kokok ayam jantan membangunkan penduduk. Bagi penduduk yang memiliki hewan ternak, mereka segera bergegas menuju ke kandang binatang piaraan masing-masing. Ada yang membersihkan kandang, ada juga yang memberi makan binatang-binatang tersebut. Beberapa sapi dan ayam dibiarkan bebas berkeliaran di halaman sehingga menyebabkan suasana meriah di halaman.

Seorang gadis cantik tampak menyusuri kandang-kandang ayam sambil membawa sebuah keranjang. Kim Jaejoong, gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu berjalan sambil berdendang kecil. Kaki-kaki mungilnya melangkah dengan penuh semangat menuju salah satu kandang ayam. Perlahan dibukanya kandang ayam yang paling besar. Kokok ayam bersahut-sahutan menyambutnya. Dua ekor ayam tampak berlarian keluar ketika melihat pintu dibuka.

"Eits! Kalian mau kemanaa?" seru Jaejoong kepada dua ekor ayam tersebut seolah-olah mereka mengerti bahasa manusia. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dua ekor ayam betina yang keluar kandang tadi memang dikenal sebagai ayam yang sering kabur dari kandangnya, jadi Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. _'Uh kotor sekali,'_ keluh Jaejoong dalam hati sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kandang. Sebetulnya tempat itu tidak bisa disebut kandang, melainkan serupa gudang berukuran sekitar delapan kali sepuluh meter. Gudang tersebut berisi rak-rak yang ditutupi jerami sebagai tempat ayam-ayam itu tidur (?) di malam hari. Keluarga Jaejoong memang memiliki peternakan kecil tempat mereka memelihara ayam dan sapi untuk dijual ke pasar.

Kim KangIn dan Kim Leeteuk hanya memiliki dua orang anak yang semuanya yeoja, Kim Jaejoong dan adiknya yang berusia lima belas tahun, Kim Taeyeon. Padahal biasanya yang bekerja di peternakan adalah para namja. Mereka harus mengurusi ternak, memasang pagar dan berbagai pekerjaan kasar lainnya. Lalu siapa yang bekerja di peternakan milik Kim? Orang tersebut baru akan memasuki gudang tempat ayam-ayam berada ketika sesuatu yang keras menghantam wajahnya.

"Ouch!"

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar dari mulutnya ketika pintu gudang tiba-tiba membuka dan menghantam kepalanya. Dia terhuyung ke belakang sambil memegangi jidatnya. Untung saja dia memiliki keseimbangan tubuh yang cukup baik hingga tidak sampai terjatuh. Tak lama terdengar suara jeritan yeoja yang memecah keheningan pagi di kandang ayam tersebut.

"Kyaaaa!" Jaejoong menjerit sambil melepas pegangan tangannya dari pintu gudang. Dia terlalu kaget karena pintu yang sedang dibukanya itu tiba-tiba membentur sesuatu dan terdengar suara orang mengaduh.

"Mi... mian _oppa~_ aku tidak melihatmuuu~" seru Jaejoong ketika melihat orang tersebut hampir saja jatuh terhuyung ke belakang kalau saja dia tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang bagus setelah kepalanya dihantam oleh kayu pintu yang keras.

Namja yang kepalanya terhantam tersebut segera menegakkan dirinya di hadapan yeoja cantik yang merupakan anak majikannya. Matanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan jidatnya tentu saja masih sakit, tapi biar bagaimanapun dia harus bersikap cool di depan _yeojachingu_-nya sendiri bukan?

_Yeojachingu?_

Kim Jaejoong menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Yunho yang merupakan pekerja di peternakan milik ayahnya. Dan siapakah Jung Yunho? Dia adalah anak kedua dari tiga orang bersaudara. Mereka bertiga yatim piatu karena kedua orang tua mereka meninggal sewaktu terjadi Perang Korea. _Namja_ bermata musang ini mempunyai dua orang saudara yaitu seorang hyung bernama Yonghwa yang sudah menikah. Adik perempuan Yunho bernama Jung Sooyeon. Dia seumuran dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu akrab meski bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Baik Yunho, Sooyeon dan Yonghwa beserta istrinya tinggal dalam satu rumah. Istri Yonghwa dan Sooyeon sama-sama tidak bekerja, hal yang sangat umum di Korea pada tahun 50-an.

Pada tahun lima puluhan sudah sangat biasa sekali bahwa anak yeoja tidak melanjutkan pendidikan setelah lulus sekolah. Biayanya sangat mahal karena universitas kebanyakan hanya ada di ibukota Seoul. Lagipula para keluarga pada jaman itu menganggap anak gadis tidak perlu bersekolah tinggi-tinggi.

"Se... selamat pagi, Jaejoong," sapa Yunho kepada Jaejoong. Wajahnya sedikit mengernyit karena menahan sakit dan pusing. Yang disapa tidak menjawab sapaan itu melainkan sibuk menutup mulutnya supaya tidak berteriak. Jaejoong sangat khawatir melihat wajah kesakitan Yunho dan jidatnya yang memerah. Bahkan mulai membengkak akibat benturan yang keras dengan pintu tadi. Butir-butir air mata pun mulai bermunculan di sela-sela bulu matanya.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Yunho yang melihatnya tentu saja bingung. "Jo... Joongie?" Kenapa kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba saja menangis? Bukankah Yunho yang kesakitan? Seharusnya dia yang menangis, bukan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masih saja mengusap matanya sambil sesenggukan. "Hiks... _Oppaaa..._ Mian... Jidatmu pasti sakit ya hiks..." isaknya tanpa henti. Yunho hanya berdiri sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung jika berhadapan dengan yeoja yang sedang menangis.

"Jongie, sudahlah. Jangan menangis. _Oppa_ tidak apa-apa," ujarnya menenangkan.

"Tapi oppa~ lihatlah jidatmu jadi merah dan bengkak huhuuuu~"

Jaejoong masih saja terisak. Tapi kali ini sudah mulai reda dan dia sudah tidak mengucek-ucek matanya lagi. Tapi kedua bola matanya masih memerah dan sisa-sisa air mata masih bersarang di bulu matanya yang lentik. Bibirnya gemetar menahan diri supaya tidak menangis lagi. Kelopak matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan lucu. Yunho menghela napas. Kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan dalam keadaan menangis seperti ini. Tangannya terangkat dan hendak menghapus air mata Jaejoong ketika sebuah suara cempreng terdengar di kejauhan.

_"Unnie! Oppa!"_

Adik perempuan Jaejoong, Taeyeon, berjalan cepat menuju ke arah mereka. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah. Rambutnya dikepang dan diberi pita berwarna pink. Kedua tangannya masing-masing memegang sebuah keranjang yang biasanya digunakan untuk menampung telur ayam yang akan dijual. Yunho menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Jaejoong ketika melihat Taeyeon berjalan ke arah mereka. Sedangkan wajah Jaejoong sendiri semakin memerah karena perlakuan Yunho. Sebagian lagi merasa takut akan ketahuan Taeyeon atau anggota keluarga Kim yang lain. Ya. Yunho dan Jaejoong memang menjalin hubungan dengan diam-diam.

Pada masa itu rata-rata anak gadis tidak memilih sendiri pemuda yang menjadi kekasih mereka. Perjodohan sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Sesudah lulus sekolah pun biasanya mereka langsung dinikahkan jika ada pemuda yang berminat meminang anak gadis dari suatu keluarga.

Hubungan mereka baru terjalin selama sebulan meski Yunho sudah bekerja di peternakan keluarga Kim selama dua tahun. Seperti layaknya penduduk pada masa itu, mereka tidak terlalu agresif atau terang-terangan jika ingin membina hubungan dengan gadis yang disukainya, termasuk Yunho juga. Apalagi Jaejoong juga masih berusia tujuh belas tahun ketika Yunho pertama kali berkenalan dengannya.

Wajah Taeyeon sedikit memerah ketika berlari kecil menghampiri Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan semakin bertambah merah ketika melihat pemuda yang bekerja pada ayahnya tersebut sudah berada di peternakan pada pagi hari seperti ini. _"Annyeong oppa,"_ sapanya Taeyeon malu-malu sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedikit. Dia meletakkan kedua keranjang itu di tanah.

_"Annyeong_ Taeyeon-_ah._ Sedang apa?"

"Ah ini... aku disuruh _umma_ membawa keranjang untuk mengambil telur... untuk persediaan di dapur..." Taeyeon berkata pelan sambil memelintir tali tas tuanya. Gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu tampak gugup berada di dekat pemuda bertubuh tegap yang sedang bersama unnie-nya tersebut.

_"Gomawo_ Taeng. Sekarang berangkatlah ke sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat. Aku akan segera mengumpulkan telur untuk umma," tukas Jaejoong sambil mengambil kedua keranjang itu. "Baiklah _unnie._ Aku berangkat sekarang." Taeyeon berpamitan kepada _unnie_-nya. Dia sedikit menganggukkan kepala kepada Yunho. "Hati-hati di jalan," ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Pipi Taeyeon semakin bersemu merah. Dia membalikkan badan dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju sekolah.

"Aahh, dia sangat imut ya," ujar Yunho tanpa sadar sembari melihat sosok Taeyeon yang semakin menghilang di kejauhan.

Jaejoong cemberut. Tanpa bicara apapun dia berlalu dan membawa dua keranjang itu ke dalam gudang. Segera dia mengambil telur-telur dari rak-rak tempat ayam berada. Telur-telur malang yang tidak bersalah itu dihempaskan dengan sedikit keras ke dalam keranjang. Setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya, dia berjalan menuju dapur rumah tanpa menghiraukan Yunho yang kebingungan.

_"Wae?"_ tanya si pemuda dengan bingung. Rasanya dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah bukan?

Jaejoong semakin cemberut dan mempercepat langkahnya. Kenapa Yunho tidak sensitif sekali? Karena tidak berhati-hati, dia tidak melihat ada batu di depannya dan tersandung. Kedua keranjang yang dibawanya terjatuh. Telur-telur yang memenuhi keranjang sebagian terlempar keluar dan jatuh di tanah. Tentu saja telur-telur itu langsung pecah.

"Joongie!" Yunho kaget ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba jatuh. Mulanya dia pikir kaki Jaejoong terbelit roknya yang panjang. Tapi kemudian dia melihat sebuah batu yang tertutup rerumputanlah yang menjadi penyebabnya. "Hiks..." Jaejoong menangis untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Telapak tangannya sedikit lecet dan penuh tanah karena tadi digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang jatuh. Satu yang paling dikhawatirkan Jaejoong adalah telur-telurnya. Sebagian telur-telur itu pecah karena jatuh berhamburan di tanah. "Hiks~ aku pasti dimarahi _umma_ nanti."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yunho berjongkok di sebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

_"Appo~_ hiks~" Jaejoong sudah lupa bahwa dia tadi sempat marah kepada Yunho. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah telur-telur ayam yang harus dibawanya ke dapur.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan?" tanya Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Umm~"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Untung saja dia memakai rok panjang jadi kakinya tidak lecet terkena gesekan dengan tanah. Meski demikian, lututnya tetap saja sakit karena terjatuh.

"Ayo. Kuantar kau ke dapur menemui Kim _ahjumma."_ Yunho pun mengambil kedua keranjang yang jatuh di tanah dan mengumpulkan telur-telur yang masih bagus.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dapur "Ada apa Joongie?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir ketika kedua orang itu sampai di dapur keluarga Kim. Wanita paruh baya itu melihat putrinya berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sebagian roknya terkena noda tanah.

"Jaejoong terjatuh, _ahjumma,"_ jelas Yunho sambil meletakkan keranjang berisi telur di meja dapur. Dia berdiri sambil menunggu Leeteuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Mata Leeteuk membulat. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat keranjang dan mulai menghitung telur-telur yang ada di dalamnya. Jaejoong memandangnya dengan sedih. Telur-telur itu hasil kerja kerasnya mengurusi ayam-ayam milik keluarganya. Sekarang rusak dan tidak bisa digunakan karena Jaejoong tidak berhati-hati ketika berjalan.

"Sudahlah _umma._ Jaejoong kurang berhati-hati tadi. Maafkan Jaejoong." Dia menunduk, merasa bersalah.

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Baiklah Joongie. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati. Dan kau Yunho, kembalilah bekerja." ujarnya memberi perintah kepada pekerjanya tersebut.

"Baik ahjumma. Saya pamit dulu." Yunho mengangguk dan bergabung bersama hyung-nya di peternakan untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka sehari-hari.

Sore hari ketika sudah selesai mengerjakan semua tugasnya, Jaejoong biasanya akan duduk-duduk di beranda. Pada waktu itu sarana hiburan seperti TV masih jarang dimiliki oleh penduduk, termasuk juga keluarga Kim. Daripada bosan tidak ada kerjaan, dia duduk-duduk di beranda, minum teh dan makan camilan sambil menunggu Leeteuk memanggil untuk membantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

Sebelum berpacaran dengan Yunho, Jaejoong duduk-duduk di depan rumah hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tapi sebulan terakhir ini Jaejoong juga mempunyai tujuan lain: menunggu Yunho selesai bekerja mengurusi peternakan keluarganya. Yunho akan lewat depan rumah keluarga Kim dimana Jaejoong sudah menantinya. Setelah itu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang di bawah pohon yang berada sekitar seratus meter dari rumah keluarga Kim. Yunho tidak pulang bersama Yonghwa karena _hyung_-nya itu sudah pulang duluan. Yunho selalu beralasan akan bertemu temannya jadi pulang terlambat. Setiap hari seperti itu.

Jaejoong sudah menunggu Yunho hampir setengah jam lamanya ketika pemuda itu muncul di kejauhan dan melambai padanya. Dia memeriksa kembali penampilannya di cermin kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana: syukurlah wajahnya tidak berminyak dan rambutnya masih rapi terkepang. Jaejoong meninggalkan piring di meja dan berjalan ke arah kekasihnya.

_"Annyeong oppa~"_ Dia berdiri dalam jarak dua meter dari Yunho. Pipinya yang putih bersih tiba-tiba bersemu merah ketika menyapa Yunho. Kedua tangannya merapat di depan tubuhnya, terlalu gugup. Meski demikian, hatinya berdebar-debar karena gembira bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tercinta.

"Jaejoongie..." angguk Yunho. Dia pun sedikit gugup tapi wajahnya nampak biasa saja. Biar pun setiap hari bertemu Jaejoong, rasanya dia tidak akan pernah bosan.  
Mereka berdua hendak menuju ke padang rumput yang biasa menjadi "tempat kencan" mereka. Letaknya sekitar sepuluh menit dari rumah Jaejoong. Mereka segera menuju ke bawah pohon tempat mereka biasa berdiri. Lokasinya sepi dan jarang dilewati orang.

"Aku... aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Yunho sedikit malu ketika mengatakan itu. Dengan ragu dia memberikan bungkusan berwarna coklat kepada Jaejoong. Kedua tangannya berkeringat.

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Hadiah apakah yang akan diterimanya? Dengan tidak sabar dia membukanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja membukanya~" Yunho tersenyum melihat antusiasme yeoja di depannya sekaligus kuatir apakah Jaejoong akan menyukai hadiahnya?

"Oh!"

Jaejoong menarik sebuah syal dari dalam bungkus tersebut. Syal itu berwarna kuning dan hijau, warna yang cocok untuk musim gugur seperti sekarang ini. Dielusnya syal itu. Bahannya tebal dan lembut. Tanpa ragu Jaejoong memakainya di leher.

"Bagaimana penampilanku, _oppa?"_ tanyanya malu-malu sambil menunduk.

Yunho tertegun. Syal berwarna kuning hijau dengan lembut membungkus leher Jaejoong yang putih. Warna syalnya juga cocok dengan kemeja berwarna krem yang dipakainya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya terpana adalah semburat merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Jaejoongie-ku selalu cantik di mataku." Dielusnya pipi Jaejoong dengan buku-buku jarinya. Semburat itu tampak semakin merah.

"Bohong!" Jaejoong membalikkan badan tiba-tiba. "_Oppa_ tadi pagi bilang bahwa Taeyeon imut!" Dia merajuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada.

Yunho menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kenapa mood _yeoja_ suka sekali berubah? Tadi Jaejoong masih bersikap malu-malu. Sekarang dia malah marah karena ingat perbuatannya tadi pagi yang memuji Taeyeon adiknya.

"Hmm, memang iya sih Taeyeon imut. Tapi kalau Joongie cantik. Benar-benar cantik."

Yunho mendekat. Jaejoong bisa merasakan sosoknya yang tinggi besar di belakangnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Hatinya berdebar. _Oppa_-nya ini selalu bisa merayunya. Jaejoong tidak bisa marah lama-lama padanya. Apalagi ketika Yunho perlahan memeluknya dari belakang seperti ini.

_"Oppa..."_

"Sshh... Biarkan aku menikmati ini, Joongie..." pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong mendesah. Angin musim gugur yang dingin berhembus di sekeliling mereka. Meniup rok sepanjang betis yang dipakainya. Suasana sore ini sangat hening, tidak ada orang di sekeliling mereka karena mereka berdua berdiri di kerimbunan pohon, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat siapa pun. Beginilah tiap hari jika mereka sedang bertemu. Mereka akan melakukannya diam-diam supaya tidak ketahuan.

Sebulan yang lalu Yunho mendapat keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong. Gayung pun bersambut. Jaejoong ternyata juga menyukainya dan dia menerimanya. Ternyata sudah lama Jaejoong suka padanya, tepatnya mulai dua tahun lalu sejak pertama kali Yunho bekerja di peternakan keluarga Kim. Namun pada waktu itu tabu bagi _yeoja_ untuk menyatakan cinta duluan.

Pandangan Jaejoong menerawang ke padang rumput yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dia mendesah. Dulu padang rumput ini begitu luas. Tapi sekarang lokasinya semakin sempit karena adanya pembangunan sebuah losmen untuk turis. Di sebelah barat padang tersebut ada jurang yang langsung menyambung ke hutan.

Setelah sekian lama, waktu pun berlalu dan saatnya Jaejoong kembali ke rumah. Matahari akan terbenam dan angin dingin semakin kencang berhembus. Sebelum berpisah, Yunho akan mencium kening Jaejoong seperti biasanya. "Pakailah yang benar. Udaranya dingin sekali." Yunho merapatkan syal yang dipakai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandangnya dengan malu dan berkedip-kedip lucu. Namja itu menghela napas. Jaejoong adalah separuh napasnya. Jika uangnya sudah terkumpul, Yunho akan memberanikan diri berbicara kepada keluarga Kim dan melamarnya.

"Ah!" Yunho menjentikkan jarinya. Jaejoong ikut terkejut. "Akhir pekan ini ada pasar malam di dekat hotel Choi. Maukah kau pergi bersama _oppa?"_

Mendengar itu wajah Jaejoong berbinar-binar. Pasar malam yang diadakan tiga bulan sekali merupakan ajang muda mudi di Pulau Jeju untuk berkumpul dan bersenang-senang. Mall waktu itu belum ada disana.

"Tapi aku takut nanti _appa_ tidak memberiku ijin kesana," ujar Jaejoong dengan sedih. Kim KangIn, appa-nya, memang terkenal keras terhadap kedua anak gadisnya.

Atas alasan ini pula Jaejoong belum berani memberitahukan perihal hubungannya dengan Yunho kepada kedua orangtuanya, terutama _appa_-nya.

"Kau ajak saja Taeyeon," usul Yunho.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah _oppa._ Sampai berjumpa disana."

.

**~ TBC ~ **

.

* * *

.

**April-18-2013**

.

Chapter 1 ini menceritakan tentang kisah YunJae di tahun 1950-an. Untuk chapter 2 akan ada penambahan setting waktu di masa kini dan penambahan tokoh juga.  
Jangan lupa baca juga cerita saya yang lain:

- "Love Me, Love Me Not" (MinJae, yaoi, BL, 18+)  
- "The Way You Are" (HoMin, genderswitch, 18+)  
- "Yunnie! Marry Me!" (YunJae, yaoi, BL, 21+)  
Last but not least, RnR please ^_^ Terima kasih.

.  
**-Nina-**

Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bacalah petunjuk di bawah ini terlebih dahulu**

**..**

**..**

**Title: See You On The Other Side**

**Chapter: 2 of 2**

**Length: Two shots**

**Pairing: YunJae ( YunHo x JaeJoong ), YooSu ( YooChun x JunSu ), ChangKyu ( ChangMin x KyuHyun )**

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH for UKEs, DLDR, no NC, no smut. Aman dikonsumsi (?)**

.

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki

.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Di chapter ini ada penambahan tokoh yaitu Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Onew. Siapkan mata anda.

Chapter ini sebanyak 11.000-an kata, datar dan di beberapa bagian mungkin akan sangat membosankan X_X

* * *

.

Akhir pekan itu pun tiba. Setelah meminta izin untuk pergi ke pasar malam bersama Taeyeon, Jaejoong pun diijinkan pergi oleh appa-nya. "Jaga adikmu baik-baik," pesan KangIn padanya.

Taeyeon pun tentu saja sangat senang diajak kesana. Tapi sebelumnya Jaejoong juga sudah bercerita padanya. "Unnie akan bertemu dengan Yunho oppa. Jadilah anak baik dan jangan bilang kepada umma dan appa. Unnie akan membelikanmu jajanan apa saja." Taeyeon yang masih berusia lima belas tahun dan polos tentu saja menurut apa kata unnie yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu selama dia bisa berjalan-jalan dan mencaoba berbagai permainan disana.

Meski sedang musim gugur dan cuacanya agak dingin, pengunjungnya sangat banyak mengingat ini adalah festival yang hanya ada beberapa bulan sekali. Penduduk pulau ini memang sangat haus akan hiburan.

Kedua gadis itu bersemangat pergi ke pasar malam. Sejak sore mereka sudah berada disana. Jika biasanya Jaejoong mengenakan rok yang panjangnya sepanjang betis, kali ini dia mengenakan rok yang lebih pendek yaitu sepanjang lutut (-_-) Tidak lupa dipakainya mantel terbaik yang dimilikinya. Rambutnya yang biasanya dikepang kini diikat ekor kuda.

Meski masih sore tapi suasana disana sudah sangat ramai. Pasar malam itu diadakan di suatu tanah kosong. Di sekelilingnya dibatasi oleh pagar kawat sebagai penanda lokasi. Lampu kelap kelip berpendar meski suasana masih terang.

Pasar malam ini memang mengadopsi pasar malam ala Barat. Oleh karena itu isinya juga mirip dengan di Barat. Ada komidi putar, sarana ketangkasan yang berhadian boneka dan lain-lain. Cuma bedanya, disini terdapat kios-kios yang menjual jajanan tradisional Korea.

"Oppaa~" lambainya penuh semangat ketika melihat Yunho di kejauhan. Matahari masih bersinar dengan terik tapi angin dingin sudah berhembus. Kedua gadis itu merapatkan mantel mereka.

Yunho berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ke arah dua bersaudara Kim itu. "Joongie... Ah annyeong Taeyeon..."

"Annyeong oppa."

Taeyeon menjawab salam dari Yunho tapi tidak memandangnya karena matanya sibuk jelalatan melihat ke dalam lokasi pasar. Gadis muda itu terlihat kagum melihat berbagai permainan yang terlihat menarik dan belum pernah dicobanya. Kelihatannya dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera berjalan-jalan di dalam lokasi.

"Unnie! Aku ingin mencoba itu!" teriaknya sambil menyeret Jaejoong menuju ke kios untuk membeli karcis. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dan bergumam, "Mian oppa" atas kelakuan adiknya.

"Ayo kita segera masuk." Yunho tersenyum menenangkan.

Dia membelikan karcis terusan untuk mereka bertiga. Belum apa-apa Taeyeon sudah memintanya untuk menemani ke kios dimana kita melempari bebek-bebek karet. Jika ada bebek yang terjatuh maka kita berhak membawa pulang sebuah boneka. Atau jika pemenangnya namja, dia mendapat hadiah sebuah topi.

"Maaf oppa. Taeyeon jadi mengganggu acara kita," ucap Jaejoong penuh penyesalan. Dia melirik adiknya yang heboh mengikuti lomba ketangkasan melempari bebek-bebek karet. Taeyeon sangat ingin memenangkan boneka beruang berwarna coklat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Gwenchana."

Yunho tersenyum santai. Taeyeon adalah adik Jaejoong dan Yunho juga merasa penting untuk akrab dengannya. Biar bagaimanapun Taeyeon adalah calon adik iparnya... Yunho menggelengkan kepala. Khayalannya berkembang terlalu jauh. Jangankan mempunyai adik ipar seperti Taeyeon, hubungannya dengan Jaejoong saja belum diketahui oleh keluarga Kim. Diam-diam Yunho masih berusaha mencari saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada keluarga.

"Ah Joongie, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Yunho merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. "Bukalah." Diberikannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Sebuah gelang emas tipis yang berpendar di bawah cahaya matahari sore. Terdapat dua liontin bertuliskan nama mereka berdua. Meski terlihat sederhana tapi desain gelang itu berbentuk rantai-rantai yang rumit. Harganya pasti tidak murah. Jaejoong merasa ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Aku tahu ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk memberikanmu benda semacam ini, tapi..."

Yunho tidak meneruskan kalimatnya karena Jaejoong mengecup pipinya. Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. "Oppa, aku tidak peduli di mana pun kau memberiku sesuatu. Semua hal yang berasal darimu pasti kuterima dengan senang hati. Gelang plastik pun aku terima, asalkan itu darimu." Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho merasa sedikit malu karena Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Dia mengusap belakang lehernya. "Yah... Eh kau suka?" tanyanya ragu. Dia masih merasa tidak yakin.

"Suka sekali. Terima kasih oppa." Dia mengecup pipi Yunho sekali lagi. "Nah, tolong pasangkan di tanganku." Disodorkannya tangan kirinya kepada Yunho. Tanpa kesulitan Yunho memakaikannya.

"Gelang yang cantik untuk Jaejoong-ku yang cantik. Ah tidak. Jaejoong-ku lebih cantik daripada gelang ini." Yunho mencium pergelangan tangan Jaejoong tempat gelang barunya terpasang. Pipi Jaejoong memerah dan dia sangat bahagia.

Mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan di sekeliling pasar malam dengan gembira. Kadang-kadang membeli jajanan ini, kadang juga mencoba permainan itu. Seperti saat ini. Mata Jaejoong memandang sesuatu di kejauhan.

"Oppa! Ada permainan ketangkasan khusus namja! Ayo kesana!" ajaknya sambil menyeret tangan Yunho. Yunho sih mau-mau saja diajak Jaejoong melihat wahana mana pun. Sedangkan Taeyeon setia mengikuti di belakang mereka.

Permainan ketangkasan ini berupa memukul sebuah lempengan logam hingga bisa naik. Jika si pemukul berhasil memukul hingga pada titik yang paling atas dan bel berbunyi, maka dia akan memperoleh hadiah. Jaejoong menyarankan Yunho mengikutinya. "Ayolah oppa. Kau kan biasa memperbaiki dan memukul-mukul pagar di sekeliling rumah kami." Jaejoong terkikik sambil menutup mulutnya melihat wajah Yunho yang sedikit ragu.

"Aaa~ arasso."

.

東方神起

.

Yunho akhirnya setuju untuk ikut. Biar bagaimana pun dia harus menyelamatkan harga dirinya di hadapan Jaejoong. Ketika pemandu wahana mengumumkan akan ada penantang baru yaitu Yunho, orang-orang mulai berkumpul dan menonton di sekelilingnya. Taeyeon bertepuk tangan sedangkan Jaejoong melompat-lompat kecil sambil berteriak memberi semangat. "Oppa hwaiting!"

Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menubruk seseorang ketika sedang melompat-lompat di tempat. Orang itu terjatuh di sampingnya. Jaejoong yang terkejut segera menoleh, baru sadar jika dia menyenggol seseorang. Seorang namja berusaha bangkit setelah jatuh. Mata Jaejoong membelalak dan dia segera meminta maaf sambil berulang kali membungkuk. Taeyeon yang di sebelahnya menjawil bahunya. "Unnie, su... sudah..."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tapi Jaejoong merasa tidak enak. Dia memandang si namja dengan sungkan. Namja yang ditubruknya memakai kemeja putih bersih dan rambutnya disisir rapi. Dia tampak tertegun ketika memandang Jaejoong. Yeoja itu mempunyai sepasang mata bulat besar yang sekarang memandangnya dengan takut-takut, bibir semerah cherry dan kulit seputih salju. Poninya memberikan kesan manis di wajahnya.

"Siapa nama anda?" Si namja tidak tahan untuk bertanya.

Mata Jaejoong semakin membelalak. "Saya... saya Jaejoong dari keluarga Kim KangIn dan Kim Leeteuk." Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. "Anda tidak akan melaporkan ini pada orang tua saya kan?"

Si namja terlihat bingung. "Melapor... apa? Oh tidak, tentu saja tidak. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan nama anda saja."

"Kim Jaejoong imnida," ulang Jaejoong sambil membungkuk.

"Saya Siwon." Si namja memberitahu sambil tersenyum. Tampak lesung pipi di kedua pipinya.

"Unnie, itu..." Taeyeon menunjuk kepada Yunho yang melambai di kejauhan. Jaejoong sampai lupa bahwa namjachingu-nya itu sedang mengikuti lomba ketangkasan.

"Maaf Siwon-ssi, saya harus pergi. Selamat tinggal," ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi. Kita akan bertemu lagi lain waktu."

"Nih aku mendapat hadiah boneka." Yunho mengangsurkan sebuah boneka Hello Kitty kepada Jaejoong.

"Maaf oppa. Aku tadi tidak melihatmu," jawabnya sedikit menyesal. Gara-gara tadi menabrak orang, Jaejoong jadi kehilangan kesempatan melihat Yunho memenangkan permainan.

"Tidak masalah. Yuk kita jalan lagi." Yunho dan Jaejoong bergandengan tangan, menghabiskan hari di pasar malam.

.

東方神起

.

"Jaejoongie, kenapa kau masih di dalam kamar? Dan apa itu?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menunjuk ke sebuah objek yang sedang dipegang putrinya.

"Oh ini? Ini boneka beruang, umma. Aku mendapatnya dari Yu... eh aku mendapatnya ketika pergi ke pasar malam seminggu yang lalu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Hmm. Kau sudah mandi? Ayo segera bersiap-siap," perintah Leeteuk.

"Siap-siap untuk apa umma?" tanya Jaejoong tidak paham. Umma-nya tidak memberitahu apa-apa sebelumnya.

"Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa. Sudah, cepatkan mandi. Jangan bertanya lagi."

Jaejoong merasa heran dengan perkataan umma-nya tapi tak urung dia mandi juga. Selesai mandi, dia mendapati umma-nya masih berada di kamarnya. "Cepat pakai ini." Diberikannya sebuah gaun tanpa lengan kepada Jaejoong.

"Umma, ini terlalu terbuka," protesnya. Pada jaman itu pakaian memang masih agak panjang dan tertutup.

"Jangan cerewet. Pakai saja."

"Umma aneh." Jaejoong mendumel pelan. Untung saja Leeteuk tidak mendengarnya.

Gaun yang diberikan Leeteuk ternyata ketat sekali. Jaejoong merasa kesulitan ketika memakainya. Tapi ketika gaun itu berhasil melewati pinggangnya, Jaejoong kagum sendiri. Meski sederhana, gaun itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan baik. Panjangnya selutut dan membuat Jaejoong tampak lebih feminin.

"Sini, rambutmu diurai saja." Leeteuk melepas karet rambut Jaejoong. Dia menyisir rambut putrinya lalu memakaikan sebuah bando. Tak lupa dia membedaki dan mengoleskan lipstik di bibir Jaejoong yang sudah merah.

"Umma, ini apa? Kenapa aku diberi lipstik segala? Bibirku terasa lengket."

"Sudah diamlah."

Jaejoong berhenti memprotes ketika melihat bayangannya di kaca. Tidak percaya bahwa itu dirinya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Nah, keluarga Choi pasti senang melihatmu yang cantik begini," ujar Leeteuk puas akan hasil kerjanya.

.

東方神起

.

Malam itu keluarga Kim menerima tamu keluarga Choi pemilik hotel Choi yang ada di pulau Jeju ini. Pantas saja umma-nya memasak banyak.

"Loh anda kan yang bertemu saya di pasar malam," seru Jaejoong dengan polos ketika dikenalkan dengan Siwon, anak Tuan Choi.

"Jadi kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya KangIn sambil tersenyum lebar. Suatu kebetulan jika yang menguntungkan jika Jaejoong sudah pernah bertemu Siwon.

"Jaejoong-ssi menabrak saya di pasar malam," terang Siwon.

Acara makan malam berjalan lancar. Anehnya, setelah makan Jaejoong disuruh menemani Siwon di beranda. Jaejoong yang tidak curiga menuruti perintah orang tuanya sementara orang tua mereka mengobrol di dalam rumah. Jam sepuluh malam keluarga Choi pun beranjak pulang.

"Joongie, umma dan appa ingin bicara denganmu," tukas KangIn ketika Jaejoong selesai mencuci peralatan makan. Jaejoong duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya di ruang tamu sementara Taeyeon yang masih kecil ada di kamarnya.

"Siwon-ssi menyukaimu dan ingin mempersuntingmu menjadi istrinya," kata KangIn tanpa basa basi.

Perjodohan menjadi hal yang biasa pada masa itu. Meski demikian, tentu saja Jaejoong kaget setengah mati. Tidak ada tanda-tanda apa pun akan itu. Mereka pertama kali bertemu seminggu yang lalu. Itu pun dalam suasana santai dan tidak disengaja. Sudah. Itu saja.

"Tapi appa, Joongie tidak ingin menjadi istri Siwon-ssi. Joongie tidak kenal dia. Bertemu pun hanya sekali," tolak Jaejoong.

"Kau berani melawan appa?" Suara KangIn meninggi. Putrinya yang biasa patuh itu menolak perintahnya.

"Joongie tidak cinta Siwon-ssi. Joongie hanya cinta... Yunho oppa!"

"Yunho? Kau menyukai Yunho?" Kali ini Leeteuk angkat bicara. Tidak menyangka bahwa putrinya menyukai pemuda miskin itu. Jaejoong memang sering mengobrol dengan Yunho. Tapi Leeteuk tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berhubungan.

"Kami sudah berhubungan selama hampir dua bulan ini," jelas Jaejoong sambil menunduk. KangIn melotot marah dan Leeteuk tampak sangat terkejut.

_Plaakk!_

Suara tamparan mengenai pipi Jaejoong dan membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang. Dia memandang appa-nya. Terkejut bahwa dia tega menampar putri kandungnya.

"Sekarang kau bilang berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho? Pemuda miskin itu? Tidak! Kau akan menikah dengan Choi Siwon, pewaris Hotel Choi. Kau tidak akan hidup susah!"

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya panas dan berdenyut-denyut karena tamparan KangIn yang cukup keras. Air matanya mengalir. Pipinya terasa sakit tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa dia membuka pintu dan berlari keluar.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!"

Di kamarnya, Taeyeon yang diam-diam mendengar semua adegan itu hanya menangis lirih. "Unnie..."

.

東方神起

.

**~ Tahun 2013 ~**

.

_'Pulau Jeju pada tahun lima puluhan masih berupa pulau sepi dengan penduduk hanya sekitar lima ratus orang. Kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan penduduk asli pulau tersebut...'_

Yoochun membaca lagi brosur yang ditemukannya tiga bulan lalu di tempat kerjanya. Dia tampak serius sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "Permisi."

"Oh kau, Min. Masuklah. Tidak dikunci," kata Yoochun ketika mendengar suara Changmin. Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata bernama Changmin itu masuk setelah dipersilakan. Di belakangnya ada seorang yeoja bertubuh kurus. "Lepas sepatumu disini, Kyu." Yeoja yang bernama Kyuhyun itu melepas sepatunya sebelum masuk.

"Jadi ini rumahmu, hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah majalah yang ada disitu. Musim panas ini benar-benar panas.

"Yeah," jawab Yoochun sambil matanya tetap tertuju kepada brosur.

"Hyung kau tidak menyalakan AC? Baru jam segini tapi sudah gerah," keluh Changmin.

"Buka saja jendelanya."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan. "Baiklah akan kubuka," ujar Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu menuju ke sebuah jendela besar yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruangan. Beberapa saat kemudian angin berhembus masuk ke apartemen kecil itu.

"Junsu noona mana?"

"Di dapur. Sedang menyiapkan bekal bersama Onew," jawab Yoochun. Dia mengecek barang bawaannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera menuju dapur. Disana dia melihat Junsu sedang memasukkan makanan-makanan ke dalam sebuah kotak plastik besar. Seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu melingkar dengan manja di pergelangan kakinya. Sedangkan Onew sendiri sedang mencuci piring.

"Noona/unnie. Hei Onew," sapa Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Changmin segera mencomot satu buah sandwich yang selesai dibuat Junsu. Junsu hendak menepis tangannya tapi Changmin lebih cepat. Dia berhasil mengambil sandwich yang diincarnya.

"Changmin-ah, itu untuk bekal kita nanti!" seru Junsu.

"Satu saja, noona. Jangan pelit."

Junsu masih bersungut-sungut sampai Yoochun muncul di dapur. "Sudah selesai belum? Mau berangkat jam berapa kita? Ayo cepatlah."

"Sebentar lagi, oppa." Junsu memasukkan sandwich terakhir ke dalam kotak. Dia memberikan piring kotor kepada Onew untuk dicuci. "Nih, Onew."

"Yah noona, aku baru saja mencuci piring tapi kau malah memberiku piring kotor lainnya," protes Onew.

"Sudah, jangan mengeluh. Sudah nasibmu menjadi maknae di geng kita, harus siap disuruh-suruh." Junsu tidak mau kalah.

Setelah mengecek semua untuk terakhir kalinya, Yoochun mengunci apartemen kecilnya. "Changmin, kau yang menyetir." Dia melemparkan kunci mobil kepada Changmin.

Dari lima orang tersebut, yang sudah bekerja hanya Yoochun sedangkan keempat lainnya masih kuliah. Junsu adalah yeojachingu Yoochun sedangkan Onew adalah sepupu Junsu dan dia satu jurusan dengan noona-nya itu. Changmin adalah sepupu Yoochun. Kyuhyun adalah yeojachingu Changmin.

.

東方神起

.

Mereka berlima segera menuju ke mobilnya Yoochun dan berangkat menuju Pulau Jeju. Mereka hendak liburan beberapa hari ini disana. Changmin menyetir dan Yooochun duduk di sebelahnya. Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Onew duduk di bangku tengah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak henti-hentinya Junsu bermain-main dengan Jiji, kucing berwarna abu-abu yang selalu mengikutinya kemana saja. Kyuhyun meliriknya. "Unnie, apakah tidak apa-apa membawa binatang ke sana?" tanyanya. Jiji melingkar dengan nyaman di pelukan Junsu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah bilang ke mereka via email yang kukirim sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jiji sendirian di rumah karena tidak ada yang menjaganya." Junsu memberi keterangan.

Setelah perjalanan beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sampai di pulau yang merupakan kebanggaan orang Korea tersebut. terdapat tulisan 'Selamat Datang di Pulau Jeju, Korea Selatan' dalam bahasa Korea dan Inggris.

_'Chajatta...'_

Entah kenapa Junsu merasa sedikit melayang, seperti berada dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak dan terasa ingin keluar.

"Changmin-ah, berhentilah sebentar. Aku mual." Wajah Junsu mulai pucat.

"Huh? Baiklah." Changmin menepikan mobil mereka. Di sekeliling mereka hanya ada padang rumput yang tandus.

Junsu membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat. Rasanya semua makanan yang tadi dimakannya naik lagi ke tenggorokan dan siap meluncur keluar. Dia terbungkuk-bungkuk, berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bergolak di dalam mulutnya. Tapi yang keluar hanya berupa cairan bening saja, bukan sisa-sisa makanan.

"Ughh." Junsu merasa perutnya masih tidak enak karena beban itu masih di dalam. Entah kenapa tidak bisa keluar. Padahal ketika di dalam mobil, rasanya ingin muntah dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Unnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun yang menyusul turun dari mobil memasang wajah khawatir. Dia membawakan Junsu sebotol air dan sebutir obat anti mual. "Mau minum ini?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Sepertinya butuh udara segar saja." Junsu menghirup udara banyak-banyak. Dia memejamkan mata. Udaranya lumayan hangat disini. Lantas dilihatnya sekelilingnya. Hanya ada rerumputan dan tumbuhan liar sepanjang jalan membentang. Masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda memasuki perkotaan. Tampaknya mereka masih harus menyetir beberapa kilometer lagi.

"Hoeekk." Junsu merasa mual lagi. Cepat-cepat dia lari menuju semak-semak dan menumpahkan isi perutnya. Kali ini yang keluar benar-benar sari-sari makanan yang dimakannya, bukan hanya cairan bening saja. Dia merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya.

"Keluarkan saja semuanya, unnie." Kyuhyun memijat pundaknya, membantunya supaya bisa muntah dengan mudah. "Obatnya diminum saja." Dia mengangsurkan obat yang dari tadi digenggamnya. Junsu meraih obat dan merobek bungkusnya. Ditelannya pil berwarna putih itu dengan sebotol air. Tubuhnya terasa lemas karena isi perutnya keluar semua. Tapi dia lega karena ini jauh lebih baik daripada tadi. "Gomawo, Kyu."

"Su-ie baby, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yoochun yang baru turun dari mobil tampak khawatir karena yeojachingu-nya itu hampir lima belas menit berada di luar. Changmin dan Onew pun tampak melongok-longok dari dalam mobil.

"Perutku mual, oppa. Rasanya aku mabuk darat." Junsu memejamkan mata di pelukan Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba saja Jiji yang semula berada dalam gendongan Onew melompat keluar dari dalam mobil. "Meoonngg."

Junsu membuka mata dan mendapati Jiji berlarian menjauh dari mobil. "Jiji-ah kau mau ke mana?" Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoochun dan segera dikejarnya kucing abu-abu itu. Dia seolah tidak mengindahkan lagi rasa mual yang masih dirasakannya. Yang penting sekarang menangkap Jiji dulu._ "Gotcha!"_ Disambarnya kucing berjenis kelamin betina itu dan dibawanya kembali ke mobil. Jiji sedikit meronta-ronta hingga membuat Junsu kesulitan.

"Jiji mulai bandel ya." Entah kenapa kucingnya itu sangat rewel. Padahal biasanya Jiji cenderung kalem jika tidak diganggu duluan. Dengan gemas digaruknya belakang telinga Jiji. Kucing itu mengeong keenakan.

Yoochun membimbing Junsu memasuki mobil. "Ayo Min, kita lanjut lagi," instruksinya kepada sang sopir. Changmin menyalakan mesin mobil dan mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan.

_'Chajatta...'_  
.

東方神起

.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, sebuah penginapan yang bisa mereka dapat dengan harga pas-pasan. Junsu mendapat alamat penginapan itu dari sebuah situs. Penginapan itu bergaya Korea kuno. Ruangan-ruangan kamarnya sangat sederhana dan ditata sedemikian rupa seperti yang terdapat di film-film tentang jaman kerajaan Korea. Ini artinya mereka berlima tidak akan tidur di ranjang, tapi tidur di kasur yang terdapat di lantai. Konsep penginapannya memang bergaya Korea kuno. Bahkan para pegawainya pun mengenakan hanbok semua.

Changmin mencari tempat parkir mobil untuk mereka berlima. Tempat parkirnya tidah mempunyai atap sehingga mobil akan mendapat resiko akan basah jika hujan tiba. Maklum, musim panas begini memang sering hujan. Mereka berlima segera membongkar muatan. Masing-masing mengambil tas mereka yang diletakkan di jok belakang mobil. Onew yang mengambil tas pertama kali, merasa sedikit terhuyung-huyung ketika mengangkat tasnya dari dalam mobil. Setelah berhasil mengambilnya, dia membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah. Tubuhnya membungkuk.

"Hei Onew, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoochun. Bukankah dari tadi Onew terlihat biasa-biasa saja, kenapa sekarang terlihat aneh?

"Tampaknya tas Onew berat sekali. Mungkin dia memasukkan ayam-ayam disitu," timpal Changmin. Tentu saja dia hanya menggoda Onew. Mereka semua tahu bahwa si maknae kelompok mereka itu sangat menyukai ayam.

"Oppa, kau kira Onew sama denganmu huh? Bukannya malah kau yang membawa-bawa makanan kesini?" Kyuhyun ikut buka suara. Dia melirik satu tas milik Changmin yang khusus berisi camilan-camilan.

Changmin hanya menyeringai. Dia merangkul bahu yeojachingu-nya itu. "Baby Kyu, kenapa kau malah membela Onew dan tidak membelaku hmm?" rayunya sambil mencium pipi Kyu. Yeoja yang mempunyai rambut bergelombang itu hanya tertunduk, malu kepada yang lainnya karena Changmin memamerkan sikap lovey dovey. "Ah oppa~"

Seolah terjadi dejavu, Onew berlari menuju ke tempat dimana terdapat tanaman yang rimbun. Dia memuntahkan isi perutnya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Junsu beberapa jam yang lalu. Junsu segera meletakkan tasnya dan menghampirinya. "Yah! Onew! Bilang dong kalau kau juga mabuk." Junsu memijit-mijit leher Onew, membantunya supaya bisa muntah denga mudah. Selagi Junsu membantu Onew, Jiji dengan setia berada di dekat kaki majikannya. Memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua sepupu itu.

_'Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!'_

"Uh noona, perutku tidak enak," keluh Onew. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dari tadi dia mencoba menahannya karena malu di hadapan hyung dan noona. Tapi sekarang dia menyerah. Mabuk darat ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Ayo, lebih baik kau segera beristirahat. Badanku juga sudah pegal semua kebanyakan duduk." Junsu membantu Onew berjalan sementara Jiji setia mengekor di belakang mereka. Meski Onew lebih tinggi darinya, tapi Junsu dengan mudah merangkul bahu Onew yang berjalan dengan limbung. Tampaknya mabuk darat yang dialami sepupunya itu lebih parah daripada yang dialami Junsu.

Gedung penginapan tersebut terdiri dari dua lantai. Di beranda penginapan terdapat tangga yang menuju ke ruang resepsionis berada. Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan di depan sedangkan Junsu berjalan pelan-pelan sambil merangkul bahu Onew.

_'Tidak boleh. Dia milikku.'_

Ketika hendak naik tangga yang terdapat di beranda, Onew merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya dari belakang. Dia jatuh tertelungkup dan menjerit. Junsu juga ikut menjerit karena merasa kaget kenapa seolah-oleh tubuh sepupunya itu tertarik ke depan. Junsu cepat-cepat membantunya berdiri.

"Aghh! Noona, kakiku terkilir." Onew merasa pergelangan kakinya sangat sakit. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri tapi kaki kanannya terasa sangat nyeri.

Junsu yang panik segera berteriak-teriak. "Yoochun oppa! Yoochun oppa! Onew!" Suara mereka berdua menarik perhatian tiga orang yang berjalan di depan. Ketiganya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Onew yang berusaha berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang karena hanya bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Dia seperti melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki sementara kaki kanannya menggantung. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan dan mengernyit.

"Changmin! Kyu! Kalian selesaikan proses check in dulu!" Keduanya mengangguk dan bergegas menuju resepsionis meski wajah mereka juga khawatir melihat kondisi Onew. Yoochun cepat-cepat berjalan menuju Junsu dan Onew. "Kau kenapa? Tadi muntah, sekarang apa lagi?" Dahinya berkerut. Kenapa lagi dengan maknae mereka?

"Oppa jangan marahi dia. Onew tersandung di tangga dan jatuh menelungkup. Kakinya terkilir sekarang," bela Junsu. Onew sendiri tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sibuk merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya dan berusaha berjalan ke dalam penginapan meski terpincang-pincang dengan satu kaki.

"Bawa dia ke dalam. Aku akan mencari dokter."

Setelah mencari kamar-kamar mereka, akhirnya Onew berhasil diistirahatkan. Junsu dan Kyuhyun sekamar sedangkan Yoochun, Changmin dan Onew juga sekamar. Tidak ada ranjang di kamar-kamar mereka dan hanya ada kasur yang diletakkan di atas tikar ala Korea kuno. Setelah meletakkan barang bawaan, mereka berempat menunggu Yoochun yang sedang mencari dokter. Dari tadi Junsu berusaha menghubungi Yoochun tapi HP-nya tidak diangkat-angkat.

"Duh oppa kemana sih," keluhnya.

Kyuhyun memandangnya. "Mungkin Yoochun oppa sedang di perjalanan. Kita tunggu saja."

"Aku harap dia berhasil menemukan dokter yang bisa merawat Onew." Raut wajah Junsu masih terlihat cemas sambil sesekali melirik Onew.

"Onew, jangan dipijat-pijat seperti itu. Kau bukan dokter. Bagaimana jika ada tulang yang bergeser? Bisa bahaya nanti." Changmin memperingatkan Onew yang sedang memijat-mijat pergelangan kakinya. Diatkuti-takuti seperti itu, tentu saja Onew takut. Dia merasa seram sendiri membayangkan ada tulangnya yang bergeser

Pintu kamar bergeser dan masuklan Yoochun bersama seorang dokter dan seorang pegawai penginapan. Setelah memeriksa Onew, ternyata kondisinya tidak membahayakan. Dokter menyarankannya supaya lebih berhati-hati ketika sedang berjalan.

"Terima kasih, dokter," ucap mereka serempak ketika si dokter berpamitan pulang. Pegawai penginapan mengantarkannya hingga ke depan penginapan.

"Bagaimana perutmu? Masih mual?" tanya Junsu. Mereka hampir lupa jika sebelum tersandung tadi, Onew juga sempat mual dan bahkan muntah sesampainya mereka disini.

"Mualku hilang-hilang sendiri, noona. Sebagai gantinya kakiku yang terkilir." Onew mencoba bercanda.

Yoochun menjitaknya. "Hei, jangan menjadikan ini sebagai lelucon. Kau bisa saja kenapa-kenapa tadi."

"Berbicara tentang perut, aku sekarang lapar~"

Semua tahu kata-kata ini berasal dari siapa. Junsu memutar bola matanya. Changmin memasang wajah sedih, minta diperhatikan juga setelah semua orang hari ini memperhatikan Onew saja. Dan benar saja, dari arah perut Changmin kini terdengar suara. Semua tertawa, bahkan Onew yang sedang kesakitan juga tertawa.

Yoochun berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya. "Baiklah. Aku juga sudah lapar. Su-ie, Kyu, kalian ikut aku mencari makan."

"Ne oppa." jawab Junsu dan Kyuhyun serempak.

"Yah! Kenapa harus aku yang menjaga Onew?" protes Changmin.

"Sebab kami tahun kau akan memesan makanan sebanyak mungkin jika ikut." Junsu yang menjawab. Dia berkacak pinggang. "Sudah, kau tunggu saja disini bersama Onew. Ingat, jangan meninggalkan dia. Kami usahakan kembali secepatnya. Ayo Kyu. Jiji-ah, sini~" Junsu menjentikkan jarinya dan Jiji mengikutinya.

.

東方神起

.

Sayang sekali di penginapan mereka tidak menyediakan makan malam melainkan hanya sarapan saja. Setelah bertanya kepada pegawai yang ada di sana, mereka bertiga diberitahu tempat-tempat cafe atau restoran yang ada di pulau Jeju. Ketika melewati pintu depan penginapan yang penuh kaca, Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh, ingin mengecek penampilannya. Tiba-tiba dia menjerit. Junsu dan Yoochun terkejut. Kyuhyun memeluk lengan Yoochun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Junsu tentu saja tidak terima.

"Kyu kau ngapain memeluk Yoochun oppa?!"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Oppa, i... itu..." Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah kaca yang memantulkan bayangan mereka bertiga. Terlihat bayangan tangan merangkul bahu Junsu. Tidak ada sebuah sosok, hanya ada sepasang tangan bertengger di bahu Junsu.

Junsu yang ikut menoleh ke kaca, melihat sepasang tangan merangkul bahunya padahal di belakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Di dekat pintu itu hanya ada mereka bertiga. Yoochun pun berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Rasanya jantung Junsu terlepas dari rongganya seketika. Dia menjerit sekuat tenaga.

_"OH MY GOD SUUUUUNNNNN~~~~~!"_

Kedua yeoja itu memeluk Yoochun sambil menyembunyikan wajah mereka di lengan sang namja. "Be... berat..." keluh Yoochun ketika dua orang itu menggelayutinya. Dia sendiri juga merasa ketakutan melihat bayangan yeojachingu-nya di kaca tapi masih bisa menguasai diri. "Ayo kita kembali ke kamar."

Junsu, Kyuhyun dan Yoochun kembali ke kamar namja. Changmin memprotes ketika mereka bertiga tidak membawa apa-apa. "Mana makananku?"

Lutut Kyuhyun gemetar, begitu pula suaranya. "Oppa, kami... kami..." Dia tidak bisa meneruskan omongannya. Terlalu shock untuk berbicara. Wajahnya yang pucat semakin terlihat pucat. Junsu juga demikian. Tadi dia melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa ada sepasang lengan merangkul bahunya. Meski malam hari, kondisi di depan pintu itu sangat terang.

Yoochun memberikan minum untuk Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua meminumnya hingga habis. Setelah minum, rasanya mereka bisa bernapas dengan normal lagi. "Tadi... ada suatu insiden," terang Yoochun.

"Insiden apa, hyung?" Onew bertanya dengan khawatir. Setelah kakinya sendiri terkilir, masa harus ada sesuatu yang juga menimpa hyung dan kedua noona-nya?

"Kau percaya supranatural?" tanya Junsu kepada dua orang yang tadi hanya ada di kamar, Onew dan Changmin.

"Huh?" Changmin yang rasional bertanya dengan sangsi. "Apa maksudmu, noona?"

"Tadi kami ada bayangan tangan yang merangkul Junsi unnie, tapi bukan Yoochun oppa karena dia berjalan mendahului. Terlihat di pantulan kaca," jelas Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHAA. Maksudnya kalian melihat setan? Konyol sekali. Mana ada setan?" cemooh Changmin sambil memegangi perutnya karena sibuk terbahak-bahak.

"Aku yang pertama kali melihatnya, oppa! Kau mau bilang aku konyol?" bantah Kyuhyun sambil merengut. Siap mengomeli Changmin.

Perlahan tawa di wajah Changmin menghilang. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!" Kyuhyun tersinggung dibilang tidak serius oleh namjachingu-nya.

Yoochun segera menengahi kedua kekasih yang sama-sama bermulut tajam itu. Pasti sebentar lagi mereka berdua bertengkar. Di menghela napas. Perutnya lapar sekali. "Su-ie, kau dan Kyuhyun disini saja menjaga Onew. Changmin, kau temani aku mencari makan."

"Yes!" teriak Changmin sambil berdiri dan meraih jaketnya. "Aku tidak bawa dompet, hyung. Kau yang traktir."

Yoochun menghela napas. Terbayang nanti Changmin pasti memesan makan yang cukup untuk sepuluh orang. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak mau pergi mencari makan sendirian, tapi Junsu dan Kyuhyun sepertinya masih shock. Satu-satunya jalan ya mengajak si food monster ini membeli makanan untuk mereka berlima.

Ketika melewati pintu depan yang berkaca, Yoochun iseng-iseng mencoba melirik bayangannya. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Digigitnya bibir untuk mencegah teriakan ketakutan yang mungkin keluar. Mana ada namja berteriak ketakutan melihat bayangan? Memalukan sekali jika itu sampai benar-benar terjadi.

Pertama-tama Yoochun melirik kaca dengan ekor matanya. Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa. Dia sekarang benar-benar menghadap kaca untuk melihat bayangannya. Tetap tidak ada apa-apa. Bayangan mereka normal seperti biasa. Begitu pula dengan bayangan Changmin. Yoochun berdebar-debar, kali ini karena lega. Lalu apa itu tadi yang ada di bahu Junsu? Apakah hanya sekedar permainan cahaya di kaca?

"Hyung, sedang apa kau?" tuntut Changmin ketika melihat Yoochun sibuk berkaca. "Sudah, tidak usah berkaca. Kau sudah cukup tampan kok, meski tetap aku sih yang tertampan disini," ucapnya narsis. Yoochun mengabaikannya. Dia masih fokus melihat kaca di sepanjang pintu keluar penginapan. "Ayo hyung!" Changmin menariknya menuju mobil mereka. Keduanya pun melaju menuju ke restoran terdekat.

.

東方神起

.

Sementara itu di kamar namja, Onew ditemani Junsu dan Kyuhyun. Kedua yeoja itu sudah agak tenang sekarang. Junsu malah sibuk memotret Jiji yang tertidur di sudut kamar. Lantai kamar di penginapan ini memang dipasangi tikar tradisional sehingga hangat. Kucing abu-abu itu bergelung disitu, tidak mau diletakkan di keranjangnya sendiri. Junsu membiarkannya. Berulang kali dia mengambil gambar Jiji dari berbagi sudut.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu penasaran. "Tampaknya kau sayang sekali pada kucing itu, unnie?" Dia sendiri tidak terlalu suka binatang.

"Aku menemukan Jiji ketika sebesar ini." Junsu menunjukkan lengannya. "Kupelihara sampai sekarang. Dia juga mendengarkan loh jika aku sedang curhat..." Jiji memang berjenis kelamin betina.

"Apa dia pernah hamil, noona? Kau tahu sendiri kan jika punya kucing betina pasti ada resiko eh... dihamili?" Giliran Onew yang bertanya. Masuk akal juga pertanyaannya.

Junsu memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, selama hampir setahun ini dia belum pernah hamil. Memang sih dia pernah pergi beberapa hari, sampai kukira dia hilang. Tapi setelah pulang ke rumah, dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kok. Mungkin Jiji ini tipe kucing yang bisa menjaga diri eu kyang kyang~~"

"Unnie, ayo kita foto. Jangan cuma Jiji terus yang dipotret," pinta Kyuhyun. HP-nya sendiri mati dari tadi dan sedang diisi baterainya.

"Boleh. Sebentar aku atur timer-nya dulu." Setelah mengatur kamera digital-nya, Junsu menaruhnya di atas meja berkaki pendek yang berfungsi sebagai meja tulis di kamar tersebut. Meja itu diletakkan di depan Onew. Kemudian Junsu dan Kyuhyun duduk di kanan kiri Onew. Mereka bertiga siap berpose. "Say 'kimchi'!"

_Ckrek!_

"Kami pulang~" Suara Changmin terdengar dan pintu kamar bergeser menampakkan wajahnya dan Yoochun. Berdua membawa kantung-kantung plastik berisi makanan fast food. Perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh makanan.

"Kok lama?" protes Kyuhyun. "Kalian pergi hampir satu setengah jam!"

"Maaf Kyu. Aku menunggu Changmin makan dulu." Yoochun melirik Changmin yang memang tampak sudah kenyang.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan dulu."

Junsu menimpali. Dia membuka bungkus-bungkus makanan siap saji tersebut dan membaginya. Selesai makan, mereka semua duduk kekenyangan sambil bersandar di dinding. Kaki mereka diluruskan di atas tikar. Efek dari perjalanan darat yang jauh, cuaca panas dan perut kenyang, mereka menjadi sangat mengantuk sekarang. "Kami berdua ke kamar dulu ya. Ayo Kyu," pamit Junsu setelah mereka membersihkan sisa-sisa sampah fast food. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil menguap.

"Ehh baru jam sepuluh loh noona? Masa mau tidur?" Changmin bertanya dengan mulut penuh keripik.

"Aku capek sekali. Badanku rasanya rontok setelah perjalanan jauh. Lagipula kepalaku juga masih sedikit pusing karena mual siang tadi," jelas Junsu. Setelah beberapa peristiwa tadi, rasanya mereka lupa jika Junsu juga mabuk darat tadi.

"Kita juga sebaiknya tidur meski belum terlalu malam. Besok kita kan ingin berjalan-jalan di pulau ini. Kau juga sebaiknya tidur Min. Apalagi kau kan habis menyetir jauh."

.

東方神起

.

Junsu dan Kyuhyun menuju ke kamar mereka yang letaknya persis di sebelah kamar namja. Setelah berganti baju, Kyuhyun sudah ambruk duluan di kasur lipat yang tersedia, tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk.

Sementara itu Junsu memilih untuk mandi air hangat dulu untuk melemaskan otot-ototnya yang pegal dan kaku karena duduk dalam mobil. Selesai berendam dia berkaca dan tidak lupa mengambil foto menggunakan handphone. Ketika mengarahkan handphone dan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, dia terpaku. Mata sipitnya membesar. Lututnya terasa lemas. Handphone-nya yang dipegang terlepas dari tangannya. Sebuah sosok transparan terlihat memeluknya. Dia merasakan hawa sedingin es melingkupinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan Junsu membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar dia berteriak mencari Junsu. "Unnie, kau dimana?" Terseok-seok dia berjalan dan hampir saja menabrak tas mereka yang terletak di lantai. Setelah menemukan Junsu di kamar mandi, dilihatnya yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu terduduk di lantai kamar mandi. Tangannya menutup wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan dia terisak. Kyuhyun berusaha membawa Junsu ke dalam kamar. Tapi agak sulit karena Junsu sepertinya tidak mampu berjalan saking gemetarnya. Kyuhyun menarik napaslega ketika berhasil membawa Junsu duduk di kasur

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengagetkannya. Ketika membukanya, dia mendapati seorang pegawai penginapan yang berseragam ada di hadapannya. "Maaf mengganggu. Saya dengar ada yang menjerit dari kamar ini tadi?" tanya si karyawan.

"Maafkan kami. Teman saya tadi hanya bermimpi buruk sehingga menjerit." Kyuhyun menunduk meminta maaf.

"Jadi semuanya oke?" tanya si karyawan lagi.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami." Karyawan itu pun berlalu dari kamar yeoja.

Kyuhyun segera beralih ke Junsu yang masih terisak. "Unnie ada apa kau tadi menjerit di kamar mandi? Apakah ada kecoak? Tikus?" Jendela kamar mandi disitu memang langsung terhubung dengan halaman. Siapa tahu ada binatang-binatang dari luar yang masuk melalui jendela kamar mandi.

Junsu menggeleng. Dia masih belum mau berbicara.

"Lantas ada apa dong? Apakah ada pengintip?"

"Handphone... handphone-ku... kamar mandi..." Ketika bisa berbicara, Junsu menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi. Mengerti, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Handphone Junsu tergeletak di lantainya. Rupanya tadi Junsu membawa handphone ke kamar mandi.

"Nih." Kyuhyun memberikan benda pipih itu kepada Junsu. Dengan gemetar Junsu mencari hasil foto yang baru saja diambilnya di kamar mandi. Ditunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun. "I... ini?!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua. Apa yang ada disitu persis dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu: ada sosok yang merangkul bahu Junsu. Kali ini bukan hanya sepasang tangan saja melainkan sesosok tubuh.

"U... unnie, sebaiknya kita tidur di kamar namja saja," ajaknya kepada Junsu. Junsu yang masih ketakutan menuruti saja apa kata Kyuhyun. Mereka mengetuk kamar namja di sebelah kamar mereka. Sepertinya para namja memang tidur dengan nyenyak hingga tidak mendengar teriakan Junsu barusan. Padahal kamar mereka bersebelahan. Changmin membuka pintu kamar sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang terasa lengket saking mengantuknya.

"Baby Kyu? Noona? Kenapa kemari? Katanya ingin tidur?"

"Oppa, kami tidur disini saja." Kyuhyun menerobos masuk sambil membawa kasur lipat, bantal dan selimut untuknya dan Junsu.

"Ada apa ini?" Yoochun ikut terbangun. Junsu sudah merangkak di tikar sambil memeluk namjachingu-nya. "Oppa~ hiks~" tangisnya sambil menunjukkan foto di handphone. "Aku takut. Aku tidur disini ya~"

Yoochun melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Junsu. Changmin ikut-ikutan melihat. "Apakah penginapan ini berhantu?" tanyanya. Junsu semakin erat memeluk Yoochun

"Perlukah kita pindah penginapan, oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Duh, aku mengantuk sekali sekarang. Besok saja kita pikirkan lagi. Malam ini kalian boleh tidur disini," jawab Yoochun.

Kyuhyun dan Junsu segera menata kasur mereka. Beruntung Onew tidurnya di dekat dinding sehingga tidak terganggu oleh mereka berempat. Urutan mereka adalah: Onew, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Junsu, dan Yoochun yang paling dekat pintu. Kesempatan ini tentu saja tidak dilewatkan oleh Changmin. Dia meraih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan memeluknya di bawah selimut mereka. Sementara yang dipeluk hanya blushing dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin.

"Awas Min. Kau jangan macam-macam dengan Kyu," ancam Junsu.

"Kau juga jangan macam-macam dengan Yoochun hyung, noona," balas Changmin.

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Ayo tidur." Yoochun menengahi. Lantas dia berbisik kepada Junsu. "Kau sudah tidak takut lagi kan, baby?" Kedua lengannya memeluk tubuh montok yeojachingu-nya.

Junsu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "_Nite nite,_ oppa."

_"Nite nite, baby Su."_

.

東方神起

.

Keesokan harinya mereka membahas tentang foto tersebut. Mereka semua heran kenapa hanya Junsu yang 'ditempeli' oleh entah makhluk apa itu. Dari sosoknya terlihat jelas bahwa dia adalah seorang namja. Selain di foto handphone, makhluk itu juga muncul di foto yang diambil di camera digital milik Junsu. Ya, makhluk itu juga muncul di foto bertiga Junsu, Onew, Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah kita pindah penginapan?"

"Ini penginapan termurah yang bisa kutemukan. Kalian tahu sendiri uang kita terbatas."

"Mungkin lebih baik kita pulang saja ke Seoul."

"Andwae! Masa belum 24 jam di Jeju, kita mau pulang? Tidak mau! Kita belum berjalan-jalan."

Akhirnya setelah diputuskan, mereka tetap tinggal di penginapan yang sama. Mereka menganggap insiden Junsu hanya suatu kebetulan saja. Selesai sarapan, jam sepuluh pagi mereka berlima sudah keluar berjalan-jalan. Kaki Onew sendiri sudah membaik dan dia sudah bisa berjalan meski harus pelan-pelan. Dia berjalan paling depan sendiri. Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan di depan sambil bergandengan tangan. Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan di belakang mereka. Jiji mengikuti di samping Junsu.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak mau memperlihatkan tubuhmu seperti Kyu?" bisik Yoochun kepada Junsu. Kyuhyun sendiri mengenakan hot pants yang memperlihatkan kakinya sedangkan Junsu mengenakan gaun tipis selutut. Tangan Yoochun nakal sedikit meremas pantat Junsu.

Lengan Junsu menyikut perut Yoochun. Dia tertawa. "Oppa kau mesum..."

_'Dia milikku...'_

Perkataannya belum selesai ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun berteriak. Junsu menoleh dan terlihat ekspresi namjachingu-nya itu kesakitan. Dahinya yang lebar terkena dahan pohon yang menjuntai ketika mereka lewat di dekat sebuah pohon tadi.

"Ya ampun oppa, hati-hati dong kalau jalan," protes Junsu ketika melihat Yoochun kesakitan.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja rasanya ada yang mendorongku hingga terantuk dahan." Yoochun mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Kau tida apa-apa hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjutkan jalan-jalannya."

Mereka mengunjungi objek wisata lokal. Air terjun, gua, tempat kerajinan lokal dan masih banyak lagi. Suatu ketika mereka melewati sebuah padang rumput di dekat sebuah penginapan. Entah kenapa Junsu merasa tertarik. Dia mengajak yang lain menuju ke sana. Di sana ada sebuah pohon besar yang teduh. Mereka berlima sekalian beristirahat di bawahnya dan mulai membuka bekal yang mereka bawa.

Junsu memejamkan mata. Hawa sangat panas tapi angin semilir berhembus di sekeliling mereka. Dia merasakan kedamaian di tempat ini. Sangat berbeda dengan keramaian yang tiap hari ditemuinya di Seoul.

_'Jaejoong...'_

"Meoonngg..."

Junsu membuka mata ketika mendengar suara Jiji. Karena keenakan memejamkan mata, hampir saja dia lupa dengan kucingnya tersebut. Dia mencari-cari dimana Jiji berada. Ternyata kucing abu-abu itu berada di balik pohon. Dia mencakar-cakar pohon tersebut dan seolah-olah ingin menaikinya.

"Jiji-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jiji masih saja mencakar-cakar pohon tersebut. Junsu lantas menggendongnya tapi Jiji seolah memberontak. Cakarnya menggapai-gapai pohon tersebut. "Jiji-ah, wae? Kau mau apa?" tanya Junsu sambil melihat ke arah dimana Jiji menggapai-gapai sambil terus mengeong. Dia memandang ke pohon. Disitu ada tulisan di kulit pohon. Kelihatannya diukir dengan menggunakan pisau.

"Kenapa Jiji ribut sekali?" Yoochun bergabung bersama Junsu di balik pohon.

"Entahlah oppa. Kurasa dia melihat ini..." tunjuk Junsu pada kulit pohon.

"Yunho... Jaejoong..." Yoochun mengeja tulisan yang terukir di kulit pohon yang sudah dimakan usia tersebut. Di tengah-tengah kedua nama itu ada gambar hati. "Kelihatannya ada sepasang kekasih yang mengukir nama mereka disini."

"Oh oppa, ini romantis sekali." Junsu tersenyum dan semakin mendekat ke tulisan itu sambil tetap menggendong Jiji. Setelah dekat ke pohon, dia menjilat-jilat tulisan tersebut. "Jiji-ah kau jorok." Dengan cepat dijauhkannya kucing itu dari pohon. Jiji mengeong seolah memprotesnya.

Tiba-tiba saja awan mendung bergelayut di sekitar mereka. Langit yang semula terang, kini menjadi gelap. Sesosok transparan muncul entah dari mana dan melayang-layang mengelilingi mereka berlima. Junsu yang merasa paling ketakutan. Makhluk inilah yang sejak kemarin selalu menguntitnya.

.

東方神起

.

_'Jaejoongie... Chajatta... Kutemukan dirimu...'_

Sebuah suara yang mirip bisikan terdengar dari makhluk itu tapi masih bisa didengar oleh mereka berlima. Tangannya yang transparan terjulur ke arah Junsu yang terduduk ketakutan. Dielusnya pipi Junsu.

Junsu merasakan hawa sedingin es mengelus pipinya. Yeoja itu berpeluh dan air mata meleleh di pipinya. "Kumohon jangan sakiti aku..." Sementara empat orang yang lain juga membeku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Mata mereka melotot memandang obyek transparan itu hanya menaruh perhatian kepada Junsu. Mereka terlalu ketakutan untuk bergerak, bahkan untuk membuka mulut saja rasanya sulit.

"Jaejoongie... Aku mencari kekasihku..." bisiknya lagi.

Mereka semua mendengar sosok itu berkata 'Jaejoongie.' Sepertinya mereka pernah mendengar nama itu? Otak mereka rasanya berada dalam kondisi blank karena ketakutan. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Dengan muram makhluk itu melayang sambil menunjuk ke belakang Junsu. Disitu ada tulisan 'Yunho' dan 'Jaejoong.'

"Ja... jadi anda... Yunho?" Changmin memberanikan diri bertanya.

Makhluk itu menganggukkan kepala. "Dan dia Jaejoongie-ku," tunjuknya pada Junsu. Yeoja itu membelalakkan mata.

"Tidak. Dia bukan Jaejoongie anda. Dia Junsu-ku." Yoochun berkata dengan suara gemetar tapi dia bertekad keras membuktikan bahwa si makhluk salah.

"DIAM!" Suara petir terdengar setelah si makhluk berteriak marah. Mereka berlima kembali berpelukan dan terpaku ketakutan. Jangan sampai membuat makhluk itu marah lagi.

Suara orang mengobrol dan tertawa terdengar di kejauhan. Makhluk itu memandang Junsu. " Aku akan datang lagi, Jaejoongie..." Lalu dia menghilang. Perlahan mendung di sekeliling mereka sirna. Matahari terlihat lagi. Hawa panas menyengat kembali. Sekelompok wisatawan lainnya lewat di dekat mereka.

Setelah makhluk itu pergi, Junsu menangis ketakutan dalam pelukan Yoochun. "Oppa, kenapa dia mengincarku? Aku bukan kekasihnya. Aku bukan Jaejoongie-nya..." isaknya. Yoochun hanya mengelus-elusnya. Dia sendiri tidak paham. Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa dijawabnya.

"Ini minum dulu, unnie." Kyuhyun mengangsurkan sebotol air kepada Junsu. Setelah meminumnya, Junsu bisa bernapas dengan baik dan isakannya berkurang.

Tiba-tiba Onew menjentikkan jarinya. "Pantas saja aku tersandung di beranda penginapan kemarin. Rupanya makhluk itu yang melakukannya. Dia tidak suka aku dekat dengan Junsu noona. Kemarin noona kan memapahku karena aku mabuk perjalanan."

"Aahh~ benar-benar" gumam mereka bersamaan. Sedikit demi sedikit kejadian yang terjadi mulai terungkap.

"Belum lagi ketika kita akan pergi mencari makan malam, aku lihat bayangan tangannya merangkul unnie. Belum lagi di foto yang diambil unnie di kamar mandi," tambah Kyuhyun sambil merinding karena dia menjadi salah satu saksi mata.

"Rupanya makhluk itu dari awal mengira Junsu adalah Jaejoong sehingga menyakiti siapa saja yang dekat dengannya, termasuk aku." Yoochun mengelus-elus jidatnya yang masih saja memerah.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana oppaaa?" rengek Junsu.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanya kepada warga sini? Siapa tahu mungkin ada yang kenal. Semoga saja," usul Changmin.

"Apa ini bukan sekedar perbuatan wisatawan iseng?" tunjuk Onew ke kulit pohon yang bertuliskan 'Yunho' dan 'Jaejoong.' "Siapa tahu mereka berdua bukan penduduk pulau Jeju."

"Aahh kalian membuatku pusing. Sudah kita tanya saja ke penduduk lokal. Ayo pulang." Junsu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Yang lain mengikutinya.

.

東方神起

.

Mereka kembali ke penginapan menjelang sore hari. Setelah membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak, Junsu dan yang lainnya mengunjungi meja resepsionis. "Maaf, apakah kami bisa mendapat info?"

"Info tentang apa ya?"

"Kami ingin mencari tahu tentang Yunho dan Jaejoong," jawab Junsu.

Changmin yang mendengarnya langsung menyenggolnya. "Err, kami ingin mencari guide penduduk asli Jeju yang tahu sejarah pulau ini," ralat Changmin.

Ketika Junsu melotot padanya, dia menjelaskan. "Noona, penduduk di pulau ini sangat banyak. Tidak mungkin mencari nama dua orang itu sedangkan kita tidak tahu marganya. Lebih baik kita coba bertanya ke guide lokal asli sini. Siapa tahu mereka ada yang pernah melihat pohon yang bertuliskan nama kedua orang tersebut."

"Kami mencari orang-orang yang bernama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Apakah anda kenal?"

Junsu masih ngotot bertanya kepada resepsionis yang kebingungan. Resepsionis itu berpandangan dengan temannya. Salah satu dari mereka lalu berkata, "Maaf, kami tidak kenal."

"Karena itu coba tanya teman anda yang lain! Mungkin mereka kenal!" Suara Junsu mulai meninggi. Tangannya menggebrak meja resepsionis hingga membuat dua orang resepsionis malang itu terlonjak kaget. Dirinya sendiri tidak sabar. Heran kenapa orang-orang ini lambat sekali. Kalau dmereka tidak tahu, bukankah seharusnya mereka juga bertanya kepada yang lain?

"Su-ie baby, jangan kasar." Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu yang tadi menggebrak meja. "Maafkan dia. Hanya saja, kami sangat membutuhkan info mengenai orang-orang yang bernama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ini sangat mendesak." Yoochun merinding sendiri membayangkan makhluk yang bernama Yunho itu mendatangi Junsu-nya.

Salah satu dari mereka masuk ke ruangan karyawan. Hampir dua puluh menit kemudian dia keluar lagi ke lobi. "Maaf sekali. Teman-teman kami juga tidak ada yang mengetahui orang-orang yang anda maksud. Mungkin anda bisa mencoba di tempat lain." Wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Bagaimana ini?" Mereka berlima duduk di lobi dengan bingung. Belum apa-apa sudah menemui jalan buntu.

.

東方神起

.

Di suatu tempat yang paling bagus di penginapan tersebut, seorang wanita tua tengah dipijat bahunya oleh asistennya. Usianya tujuh puluh empat tahun tapi penglihatannya masih lumayan baik dibanding orang-orang seusianya pada umumnya. Setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan mengurus penginapan, secangkir teh bisa menjadi penawar lelahnya. Tapi kenapa pegawai yang disuruhnya lama sekali? Sebuah ketukan terdengar di pintu.

"Yuri-ah, tolong buka pintunya," pintanya kepada si asisten yang memijat bahunya.

"Baik, sajangnim." Asistennya yang bernama Yuri segera membuka pintunya. Tampak pegawainya masuk membawa baki yang berisi seteko teh dan sepiring biskuit.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyanya pelan kepada pegawai yang tadi disuruhnya membuat teh.

"Maaf, sajangnim. Tadi agak repot sedikit," jawab si pegawai sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

"Repot kenapa? Apakah ada kesulitan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyesap tehnya. Dipandangnya gadis pengantar teh itu.

"Tidak ada kesulitan yang berarti. Hanya saja tadi si resepsionis bertanya kepada saya..." Si pegawai terdiam sebentar.

"Ya?"

"Entahlah. Tadi ada tamu penginapan yang bertanya kepada si resepsionis, umm..." Si pegawai mengingat-ingat. "...mereka bertanya apakah ada yang mengenal orang yang bernama Yunho dan Jaejoong..."

Cangkir tehnya terhenti di udara. Tubuh tuanya tiba-tiba saja berkeringat dingin. Jemarinya yang keriput gemetar. Nama-mana itu... Nama-nama yang tidak pernah disebutnya puluhan tahun terakhir ini..._ Nama-nama yang disimpannya rapat-rapat di hati..._

"...si resepsionis tidak tahu. Lalu dia bertanya kepada saya. Saya juga tidak kenal. Teman-teman saya yang lain juga tidak kenal..." lanjut si pegawai bercerita. "Si tamu tetap memaksa kami mencari info. Saya sampai bertanya kepada lima belas orang pegawai yang lain dan mereka juga sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Antarkan tamu itu kesini," perintahnya tiba-tiba dan membuat kedua orang pegawainya yang ada disitu kaget.

"Maaf, sajangnim?"

"Antarkan tamu itu kesini. Secepatnya," perintahnya tegas kepada si pegawai pengantar teh.

"Ba... baik sajangnim. Kami akan segera mencarinya."

.

東方神起

.

Sementara itu Junsu dan yang lainnya hendak beranjak dari lobi penginapan ketika seorang pegawai penginapan tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah mereka. Dia memegang lengan Junsu dan bertanya, "Maaf, apakah anda yang tadi ingin mencari orang-orang yang bernama Yunho dan Jaejoong?"

Dengan cepat Junsu bangkit dari kursinya sampai hampir terbalik. "Iya, iya itu saya." Keempat orang lainnya ikut mengerumuni si pembawa berita.

"Mari ikuti saya," ajak si pegawai sambil menunjuk ke lorong.

"Eh kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan ke ruangan yang paling bagus di penginapan ini," jawabnya.

Mereka berlima saling berpandangan dengan bingung tapi mau tidak mau mengikuti si pegawai. Sampailah mereka di ujung lorong penginapan. Tempatnya masih di lantai satu juga. Tidak seperti pintu-pintu lain yang bernuansa tradisional, pintu ini terlihat sangat modern dengan bahan kayu coklat yang berpelitur halus. Pegawai itu mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara wanita dari dalam.

Pegawai itu membuka pintu dengan pelan dan melongokkan kepala sebelum masuk. "Maaf sajangnim. Saya sudah melakukan apa yang anda perintahkan tadi. Saya sudah membawa mereka kemari."

Junsu heran dengan perkataan si pegawai. Apakah orang-orang disini mengenal mereka berlima?

"Silahkan."

Pegawai itu mempersilakan mereka berlima masuk. Mereka mendapati sebuah ruangan dengan furnitur kayu di dalamnya. Ada satu set sofa dan mini bar disitu. Di ujung ruangan ada sebuah meja kerja. Seorang wanita tua duduk di kursi di belakang meja. Kursi tersebut yang terlihat empuk tapi tampaknya terlalu besar untuk tubuh mungilnya jadi seolah wanita tua itu tenggelam di kursinya. Di belakang wanita tua itu berdiri seorang wanita muda yang tampak seperti asistennya.

"Annyeong." Mereka berlima membungkuk kepada si wanita tua. Setelah itu mereka bingung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa dia memanggil mereka kesini?

Wanita tua itu memperhatikan mereka satu per satu dengan intens. Mulai dari Junsu yang mengenakan gaun tipis untuk musim panas, Kyuhyun yang mengenakan hot pants, Yoochun yang mengenakan topi, Changmin yang tubuhnya paling tinggi, hingga Onew yang mengenakan celana selutut dan salah satu kakinya dibebat perban. Si wanita memutuskan bahwa mereka hanyalah anak-anak muda biasa yang tidak berbahaya. Dirinya bisa sedikit rileks sekarang.

"Aku Kim Taeyeon, pemilik penginapan ini."

Mereka berlima terkejut dan segera membungkuk. Tidak menyangka jika wanita tua ini adalah pemilik penginapan. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, kenapa diminta ke ruangan wanita ini? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?

"Kudengar kalian sempat membuat pegawai kami mendapat kesulitan..."

Mereka berlima terdiam. Junsu sendiri sekarang berkeringat dingin. Teringat ketika dirinya berlaku kasar menggebrak meja resepsionis. Dan sekarang pemilik penginapan memnaggil mereka? Apakah dia akan meminta ganti rugi? Diremasnya tangan Yoochun yang menggenggam tangannya. Namja itu memegang tangan Junsu lebih erat seolah memberinya perlindungan.

"...karena mencari seseorang?" Taeyeon melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dengan takut-takut Junsu mengangkat tangannya. Wanita tua di depan mereka ini memandang tanpa berkedip. Sejak mereka berlima masuk ke ruangan ini, wajahnya menjadi intens. "Sa... saya, sajangnim."

"Kau kenapa, nona muda?" tanyanya.

"Sa... saya yang tadi meminta bantuan karyawan anda. Saya mencari orang-orang yang bernama Yunho dan Jaejoong," jelas Junsu masih takut-takut. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kemana alur pembicaraan mereka akan bermuara.

"Dan kenapa kau mencarinya?" tanya Taeyeon lagi.

Junsu menahan napas. Bagaimana dia menjelaskan kepada wanita tua ini bahwa dirinya dikejar-kejar arwah penasaran bernama 'Yunho' dan disangka sebagai kekasihnya? Jangan-jangan nanti malah dia yang dianggap gila oleh wanita mungil pemilik penginapan ini. Dia memandang Yoochun yang balik memandangnya. Namja yang lebih tua itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Begini sajangnim..." Junsu bercerita mulai awal mereka ke Jeju sampai saat ini mereka berada di ruangan Taeyeon. Dia bercerita dengan ringkas tanpa mengurangi intinya. Dia bahkan memberikan bukti kaki Onew yang terkilir akibat didorong oleh makhluk itu karena Onew berdekatan dengan Junsu. Tidak lupa bukti-bukti foto di HP.

"Begitulah sajangnim. Memang sulit dipercaya..." pungkasnya dengan suara kecil, mengakhiri cerita. "Yunho-ssi bahkan menganggap saya sebagai Jaejoong..."

Yuri, asisten Taeyeon yang berdiri di belakangnya pun tampak tidak percaya dengan cerita Junsu. Matanya membelalak, seolah mendengar dongeng saja. "Yang benar saja," gumamnya tapi masih bisa didengar oleh semua yang ada di ruangan.

Sedangkan Taeyeon sendiri, wajahnya yang putih terlihat sangat pucat. Tubuh mungilnya semakin merosot di kursinya. Keringat dingin menuruni punggungnya meski tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Napas tuanya terengah-engah.

"Yuri-ah, ambilkan... obatku..." pintanya sedikit kesulitan untuk bernapas. Dengan sigap Yuri mengambil sebuah pil dari dalam laci dan memberikannya kepada Taeyeon. Setelah minum obat, dia terlihat lebih tenang. Meski demikian, kepalanya tertunduk. Wanita tua itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kalian pergilah," ucapnya di sela-sela tangannya yang menutup wajahnya.

"Ne?" Junsu merasa tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. "Maaf sajangnim, anda ingin kami... apa?"

"Kalian kembalilah ke kamar masing-masing. Besok jam sepuluh kalian temui aku lagi disini." Kali ini perintahnya terdengar jelas.

Meski tidak mengerti, Junsu dan keempat temannya menuruti saja perintahnya. Mereka berlima keluar dari ruangan Taeyeon diiringi tanda tanya besar yang belum terjawab.

.

東方神起

.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berlima bermaksud untuk menghilangkan penat dengan duduk-duduk di taman yang terletak di samping penginapan. Di taman tersebut ada beberapa kursi dan mereka duduk di sana. Disana hanya ada mereka berlima dan tidak ada pengunjung lain. Sebetulnya suasana di taman tersebut sangat romantis karena lampunya tidak terlalu terang. Cocok bagi sepasang kekasih yang ingin berduaan.

Junsu sedang duduk sambil meluruskan kaki dan melepas sandalnya ketika dirasanya hawa di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah dingin. "Oppa..." Dipeluknya lengan Yoochun dengan sedikit takut. Namjachingu-nya itu memeluk bahunya. Ketiga orang yang lain juga tampak ketakutan.

Yunho si arwah penasaran muncul dan melayang-layang di sekeliling mereka. Meski takut, Junsu sedikit menarik napas lega karena Yunho menjaga jarak dan sepertinya tidak akan melakukan apa-apa terhadapa mereka berlima.

"A... annyeong Yunho-ssi," sapa Junsu sambil tetap memeluk lengan Yoochun.

Hawa sedingin es menerpa lengan Junsu. Yunho memandangnya dengan muram sambil melayang-layang. "Jaejoongie, kenapa kau memeluk pemuda itu?"

Junsu menghela napas. "Dia... kekasihku, Yunho-ssi."

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus dan menyebabkan daun-daun di pepohonan berguguran. Junsu menjerit kaget dan memeluk leher Yoochun. Yunho memandangnya dengan sedih..

"Jaejoongie..." desahnya muram.

Melihat yeojachingu-nya menggigil memeluknya, Yoochun berusaha memberi pengertian meski dalam hati dia gentar juga. "Yunho-ssi, kami berjanji akan menolongmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Yunho melayang mendekati Yoochun sehingga membuat namja itu sangat kaget karena tepat berhadapan muka dengan makhluk transparan itu. Tapi dia berusaha menguatkan diri demi kekasihnya. Junsu sendiri memandang Yunho dengan sedikit takut.

"Kami berjanji akan menemukan caranya, Yunho-ssi."

Kyunhyun, Changmin dan Onew yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam, ikut menganggukkan kepala. Mereka sendiri terlalu takut untuk melakukan sesuatu. Takut membuat makhluk bernama Yunho ini marah.

"Kupegang janji kalian." Yunho melayang menjauh dan perlahan menghilang. Hawa dingin itu pun menghilang.

.

東方神起

.

Keeseokan harinya tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, mereka berlima mengetuk pintu kantor Taeyeon. Yuri yang membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan mereka masuk. Kim Taeyeon sudah ada di dalam ruangan yang bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi. Dia berdiri menghadap jendela dan melihat pemandangan di luarnya.

"Sajangnim, mereka sudah datang." Yuri memberitahunya.

"Silakan duduk."

Taeyeon menyuruh kelima orang itu duduk di sofa. Tanpa basa basi, dia menunjukkan sesuatu kepada kelima anak muda yang ada di ruangannya. Diangsurkannya selembar foto di atas meja. Kelima orang itu membungkuk untuk melihat lebih jelas. Foto itu terlihat sangat lawas dan lembarannya menguning dimakan usia. Di foto itu eorang gadis muda memakai mantel selutut dan rok sepanjang pertengahan betis. Rambutnya dikepang dua dan menjuntai di sisi kanan dan kiri bahunya. Dia memegang sebuah permen kapas yang diletakkan di depan dadanya. Gadis di foto itu terlihat sangat muda. "Itu aku enam puluh tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu usiaku empat belas tahun."

"Oohh~~" Junsu tidak tahan untuk tidak bersuara. Jika diumpamakan jaman sekarang, Kim Taeyeon muda di foto itu terlihat sangat imut. Junsu masih bisa melihat sisa-sisa keimutannya di wajah yang sekarang sudah keriput dimakan usia itu.

Taeyeon membawa sebuah album foto. Wajahnya terlihat berubah. Dengan perlahan diletakkannya sebuah halaman yang terbuka. Disitu ada dua buah foto. Satu foto gadis yang tampak lebih tua daripada Taeyeon. Satunya lagi foto seorang gadis dan pemuda dengan latar belakang keramaian. Sepertinya mereka berada di suatu pasar atau apa pun itu namanya.

Bahkan untuk ukuran jaman sekarang, gadis di foto itu terlihat sangat cantik. Matanya bulat besar. Kulitnya putih dan bersinar meski lembaran foto itu sudah menguning dan agak lusuh. Rambutnya diikat di belakang kepala. Sedangkan pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah seorang yang tampan dengan sorot mata tajam. Rambutnya tersisir dengan rapi khas masyarakat jaman dulu. Dia mengenakan mantel panjang. Tubuhnya terlihat jauh lebih tinggi daripada gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Mereka... Yunho dan Jaejoong," ucap Taeyeon pelan. Mimik wajahnya terlihat berubah.

.

東方神起

.

Suara gumaman segera memenuhi ruangan kantor penginapan. Junsu menutup mulutnya. Benarkah ini? Benarkah ini Yunho dan Jaejoong 'itu?' Benarkah mereka pernah hidup dan bernapas sepertinya? Yoochun melirik yeojachingu-nya. Dia meremas bahu Junsu.

"Be... benarkah, sajangnim? Benarkah orang-orang di foto ini adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang kami cari?"

"Ya," jawab Taeyeon sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata Junsu. "Jaejoong adalah unnie-ku. Dan Yunho adalah namjachingu-nya."

Mata Junsu yang sipit membulat. Jadi itu benar?! Mereka berlima saling berpandangan. Pelan-pelan rasanya mulai ada titik terang. Tapi Junsu masih belum paham. "Sajangnin, kenapa Yunho-ssi menjadi arwah penasaran dan menghantui kami? Eh... maksudnya saya? Kenapa dia menganggap saya sebagai 'Jaejoong'-nya?

Taeyeon mengambil album foto yang tergeletak di meja. Tangannya yang keriput mengelus foto unnie-nya. "Enam puluh tahun yang lalu, unnie-ku yang berusia sembilan belas tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Jung Yunho." Wajahnya menerawang, mengingat masa lalu. "Mereka menjalin hubungan diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua kami. Hanya aku satu-satunya yang tahu anggota keluarga yang tahu."

Junsu menahan napas. Menunggu.

"Suatu hari ada seorang bernama Choi Siwon yang ingin menikahi unnie-ku tapi dia tidak mau. Akhirnya dia terpaksa mengatakan bahwa dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu yaitu Yunho oppa..." lanjut Taeyeon.

"Maksud anda, Yunho-ssi yang menghantui kami itu adalah namjachingu unnie anda?" potong Yoochun.

Taeyeon mengangguk. "Malam itu juga setelah mendengar ceritanya, appa kami marah dan menampar unnie..." Wajahnya berubah sedih. "Lalu unnie pergi dari rumah dan tidak kembali. Appa melarang kami mencarinya. Menurutnya unnie hanya marah sesaat. Mungkin setelah itu dia menyesal dan akan pulang kembali. Tapi dua hari kemudian, appa-ku yang menyesal karena telah memarahi unnie."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Dua hari kemudian Jaejoong unnie ditemukan sudah menjadi mayat di dasar tebing yang ada di dekat padang rumput. Ketika kabur dari rumah, keadaan waktu itu memang sudah malam dan penerangan belum secanggih sekarang. Apalagi waktu itu unnie sedang menangis sambil berlari keluar rumah, jadi mungkin dia terjatuh karena kurang berhati-hati. Mayatnya ditemukan oleh penduduk yang kebetulan melihat syal milik unnie tersangkut di dahan pohon." Setitik air mata menuruni pipi tua Taeyeon. Diremasnya album tua berisi kenangan tentang unnie-nya.

Junsu menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara di dalam ruangan. Hanya terdengar detak jam di dinding. Yuri memberikan sebuah sapu tangan kepad Taeyeon yang langsung digunakan wanita tua itu mengusap air matanya. Semua menunggunya.

"Berita ini sampai ke telinga Yunho oppa. Seminggu setelah mayat unnie-ku ditemukan, dia bunuh diri."

Semua menahan napas. Cerita klasik tentang perpisahan menyedihkan antara dua kekasih.

"Ini masuk akal. Rupanya Jung Yunho bunuh diri. Oleh karena itu arwahnya masih terperangkap di antara langit dan bumi," gumam Changmin. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu membenarkan dalam hati.

Taeyeon melanjutkan. "Appa-ku marah kepada keluarga Jung karena dianggapnya Yunho sebagai penyebab kematian unnie. Keluarga Jung yang malu dituduh seperti itu lantas pindah dari Jeju dan tidak pernah lagi terdengar kabarnya hingga sekarang."

.

東方神起

.

Wanita tua itu berhenti sejenak karena Yuri memberinya minum dari sebuah gelas kecil. Dia menelan ludah. Matanya masih merah. "Setahun kemudian, orang tua kami yang masih meratapi juga bunuh diri. Meninggalkan aku yang waktu itu masih berusia lima belas tahun."

Junsu tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Dia terisak. "Meoonngg~~" Suara Jiji terdengar dari bawah kakinya seolah ikut mengerti perasaan tuannya mendengar cerita sedih ini.

"Ya Tuhan..." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin. Dadanya terasa sesak ingin menangis juga tapi ditahannya. Tidak ingin menyinggung wanita tua yang ada di depan mereka.

"Choi Siwon, orang yang ingin melamar unnie-ku, merasa bersalah karena melihatku menjadi yatim piatu. Dia menawarkan diri mengadopsiku sebagai adik tapi kutolak. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka tapi mereka tetap saja merasa bersalah. Lalu mereka menawarkan diri menjadi waliku dan mengurus peternakan sepeninggal Jaejoong unnie dan kedua orangtuaku. Setelah lulus sekolah, kujual peternakan kami karena aku tidak ingin diingatkan akan tragedi yang menimpa keluarga kami. Aku tidak ingin hidup dalam kenangan menyedihkan tentang keluargaku. Aku membeli tanah dan jadilah hotel ini."

Kalimat ini seolah menjadi penutup cerita Taeyeon.

Mereka berlima menghembuskan napas lega. Junsu menunduk, mengelus Jiji yang entah sejak kapan naik kepangkuannya. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Lalu kenapa arwah Yunho-ssi mengikuti saya?" tanya Junsu pelan.

"Kupikir dia merasa bahwa kau adalah reinkarnasi unnie-ku, Junsu."

"Apa yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu, sajangnim? Saya tidak paham."

"Itulah yang kau harus kau tanyakan padanya. Jika kau benar adalah reinkarnasi unnie-ku, aku senang sekali. Kau manis dan tampak seperti gadis baik-baik seperti unnie-ku." Taeyeon tersenyum lembut.

"Ohh dia memang gadis baik-baik, sajangnim." Yoochun menepuk-nepuk lengan Junsu. Yeoja dengan pipi chubby itu tampak malu dan salah tingkah karena namja itu memujinya di depan orang asing. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Onew hanya memutar matanya.

"Bisakah aku bertemu Yunho oppa?" Pertanyaan Taeyeon yang tiba-tiba itu membuat mereka berlima membelalakkan mata. Kehadiran arwah penasaran itu saja sudah membuat mereka merinding ketakutan. Sekarang wanita pemilik penginapan ini malah ingin bertemu dengannya? "Mungkin aku bisa membantu kalian."

Perkataan Taeyeon menimbulkan secercah harapan di dalam diri Junsu. "Benarkah, sajangnim? Anda bisa membantu kami?" Junsu tidak ingin makhluk itu mengikutinya seumur hidup, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena itulah aku harus bertemu dengan Yunho oppa dahulu."

.

東方神起

.

Setelah disepakati, malam ini Taeyeon mengikuti mereka berlima duduk di taman samping penginapan. Dia mengenakan mantel tebal dan syal yang menutupi kepalanya meskipun malam musim panas ini cuaca cukup hangat dan lembap. Yuri setia berada di sampingnya sambil membawa sebotol minuman hangat untuk wanita tua itu.

Junsu sendiri merasa ragu? Akankah arwah Yunho muncul lagi malam ini? Yunho memang lebih sering muncul di malam hari. Pernah muncul sekali ketika siang hari sewaktu mereka berlima berada di pohon dekat padang rumput. Diliriknya Taeyeon. Wanita tua berusia 74 tahun itu terbungkus pakaian tebal mulai dari kepala sampai kaki.

Hawa dingin tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar mereka. Rupanya arwah Yunho hendak menagih janjinya. Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun. Jiji yang semula duduk melingkar di kakinya, kini duduk tegak dan terlihat waspada. Dia mengeong dengan ribut. "Sshh diam, Jiji." Junsu menggaruk belakang telinganya.

Benar saja. Sebentar saja terlihat Yunho melayang-layang menuju tempat mereka yang berkumpul di taman. Taeyeon dan Yuri yang melihat kehadiran Yunho agaknya terlihat shock. Yuri yang berpenampilan tenang terlihat ketakutan. Sedangkan Taeyeon terlihat sedikit... bersemangat? Seolah bertemu teman lama.

Diam-diam Junsu mengamati wajah Yunho yang transparan. Jika dilihat-lihat dia memang mirip dengan foto yang ditunjukkan Taeyeon pada mereka tadi pagi.

"Yunho... oppa..." Taeyeon memanggilnya lirih. "Kaukah itu?" Sekejap saja air mata mengaliri pipinya.

Yunho melayang berputar-putar. "Taeyeon-ah?" Suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan diantara kemerisik daun-daun di taman.

"Ya oppa. Ini aku. Kim Taeyeon. Adik Kim Jaejoong." Pipinya berkilauan karena air mata. Tangannya yang keriput terangkat. Yunho melayang mendekatinya. Disentuhnya tangah keriput itu. Tentu saja tubuhnya yang transparan langsung menembusnya. "Apa yang terjadi, oppa?"

Arwah Yunho melayang-layang. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Aku terjebak di dunia fana selama enam puluh tahun ini."

"Tapi kenapa, oppa?" tanya Taeyeon.

Kelima orang itu hanya terdiam, memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua makhluk berbeda alam itu.

"Jiji-ah, diam! Kenapa dari tadi kau mengeong?"

Junsu berbisik kepada kucing abu-abunya. Entah kenapa dari tadi kucing itu mengeong tidak jelas. Apakah dia takut melihat Yunho? Padahal ketika mereka berada di pohon dekat padang rumput, kucing itu tenang-tenang saja meski arwah Yunho datang menemui mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa bereinkarnasi karena masih berada di antara dua dunia dan menjadi arwah penasaran. Aku harus bertemu dengan arwah Jaejoong terlebih dulu. Setelah itu aku bisa meninggal dengan tenang dan bereinkarnasi." Yunho seolah tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia hanya fokus pada Taeyeon, makhluk kasat mata yang berbeda dengan dirinya.

"Tapi Jaejoong unnie sudah meninggal, oppa," jawab Taeyeon bingung. "Dia... unnie-ku meninggal dengan tenang. Dia... dia tidak sepertimu... Unnie sudah tenang di alamnya." Taeyeon tercekat. Dia tidak bisa jika harus mengatakan bahwa Yunho meninggal karena bunuh diri. Meski bukan anggota keluarga, tapi peristiwa bunuh diri yang dilakukan Yunho enam puluh tahun lalu itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk dikatakan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja. Aku memang meninggal karena bunuh diri."

Junsu bersumpah bahwa telinganya mendengar arwah Yunho menghela napas. "Sshh, Jiji-ah! Diam!" bisik Junsu lagi ketika kucingnya mulai meronta.

"Di mana lagi harus kucari Jaejoongie-ku?"

"Jiji-ah!" jerit Junsu. Tiba-tiba Jiji meronta dan melompat dari pangkuan Junsu. Lancang sekali kucingnya itu mendekati Yunho. Dia takut jika Yunho tiba-tiba marah dan melukai kucingnya. Dia menuju ke dekat arwah Yunho yang melayang-layang dua meter di atas tanah. Kepala kucing itu mendongak memandangnya.

"Aku disini, oppa."

.

東方神起

.

O_O

Tujuh pasang mata manusia yang ada di taman itu membesar secara bersamaan. Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Onew, Taeyeon dan Yuri merasa jantung mereka berhenti berdetak ketika melihat kucing abu-abu itu tiba-tiba membuka mulut dan berbicara bahasa manusia.

"Jaejoongie?" Yunho melayang mendekati Jiji. Kepala arwah itu hampir saja menyentuh tanah. Junsu menahan napas. 'Kumohon jangan sakiti Jiji,' jeritnya dalam hati.

"Ya oppa. Ini aku Jaejoong." Jiji membuka mulutnya.

Junsu langsung lemas. Tidak menyangka selama ini kucingnya itu bisa berbicara. Yoochun dengan sigap memeluknya supaya tidak jatuh dan membawanya duduk di kursi taman. Di sendiri penasaran dengan kucing milik yeojachingu-nya itu.

"Kau bereinkarnasi menjadi seekor kucing, Jaejoongie?" Jemari Yunho yang transparan berusaha menyentuh kepala Jiji. Tentu saja tidak bisa karena jemarinya menembus kepala Jiji. Kucing itu menggesekkan kepala seolah bisa merasakan sentuhan Yunho. "Tapi kenapa..."

"Kenapa aku tidak bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia?" Jiji alias Jaejoong menjawabnya. "Karena ini sudah menjadi suratan takdir, oppa."

Ketujuh manusia yang melihat pembicaraan dua makhluk berbeda itu terlihat takjub. Ini memang sudah takdir jika Jiji merupakan reinkarnasi Kim Jaejoong dan dia dapat berbicara.

Taeyeon berdiri dan berusaha berjalan mendekati Jiji yang masih saja duduk di tanah. Yuri membantu memapahnya. "Jaejoong unnie..." isaknya. Dalam sekejap Jiji sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya kucing itu erat-erat dan diciumnya kepalanya yang berwarna abu-abu. Taeyeon memandang Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

"Maafkan unnie, Taeng. Karena unnie kau menjadi yatim piatu."

Taeyeon tidak menjawab dan memeluk Jiji lebih erat. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Untuk beberapa saat suasana hening di taman. Bahkan arwah Yunho pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya melayang-layang saja sambil melihat adegan antara Taeyeon dan Jiji sang reinkarnasi kekasihnya.

"Aku rindu padamu, unnie. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu meski wujudmu seperti ini." Taeyeon tersenyum kepada kucing abu-abu itu. Pipinya berkilauan karena air mata.

"Maafkan unnie, saeng."

Sebuah asap berwarna putih keluar dari tubuh Jiji. Junsu terkejut dan hendak berlari menuju kucingnya tapi Yoochun menahannya. Dia menggelengkan kepala. _"Wait. Just wait."_

Asap putih itu makan lama makin tebal dan bergelung. Tidak lama terbentuklah suatu sosok transparan mirip seperti arwah Yunho. Arwah Jaejoong melayang keluar dari tubuh Jiji.

"Yunho oppa..." panggilnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang transparan.

Yunho melayang mendekat. Tangannya memegang tangan Jaejoong. Jemari mereka seolah saling bertaut. "Jaejoongie... kekasihku..."

.

東方神起

.

Ketujuh manusia yang ada disana memandang dengan takjub. Sosok Yunho dan Jaejoong yang transparan terlihat bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan. Mereka menoleh kepada manusia-manusia yang masih saja memandangnya. "Terima kasih. Sekarang aku sudah bertemu kekasihku," ujar Yunho. Jaejoong memandang mereka sambil tersenyum lembut.

Junsu merasa sangat lega. Ternyata bukan dia yang menjadi reinkarnasi Jaejoong.

"Sekarang aku bisa pergi ke alamku dengan tenang," kata Yunho. Dia masih saja 'menggenggam' tangan Jaejoong. Dipandangnya kekasihnya. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Jaejoongie."

"Yunho oppa, saat ini kita memang belum bisa bersama. Tapi ingatlah, di kehidupan yang akan datang kita akan terlahir kembali dan bersatu lagi..." Jaejoong memandang kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

Yunho mengangguk. Mereka berdua memandang ketujuh manusia itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari sosok-sosok transparan itu. Ketujuh orang itu menutup mata karena cahaya putih itu sangat menyilaukan. Dalam sekejap kedua sosok transparan itu melayang semakin jauh ke langit dan tidak terlihat.

.

東方神起

.

"Meoonngg~~" Jiji melompat dari pelukan Junsu. Dia segera menuju ke mangkuk makanan kucing yang disodorkan oleh pemiliknya.

"Woww~" Changmin yang pertama kali membuka mulut. "Tidak kusangka Jiji..." Dia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya dan berjongkok mengelus kepala kucing abu-abu. Dilihatnya kucing yang sibuk memakan makanannya itu.

"Sepertinya dia sudah lupa siapa dirinya sebenarnya," tambah Kyuhyun sambil ikut-ikutan berjongkok sambil mengelus kepala Jiji.

"Hei, barang-barang kalian sudah dibereskan belum?" tanya Yoochun sambil berjalan bersama Onew dan Junsu.

"Sudah hyung/sudah oppa," jawab Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Setelah perisitiwa dua hari yang lalu dimana Jiji ternyata adalah reinkarnasi Kim Jaejoong, kemarin mereka berlima ditambah Taeyeon dan Yuri berziarah ke makam Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua memang sama-sama dimakamkan di pemakaman yang ada di pulau Jeju situ. Junsu berdoa dengan khusyuk untuk kedua arwah mereka, begitu pula dengan temannya yang lain.

Saat ini mereka bersiap pulang kembali ke Seoul. Liburan di Jeju sudah usai. Liburan berkesan yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan seumur hidup. Mereka berjalan di lorong sambil menyeret koper masing-masing menuju ke ruangan kantor Taeyeon, hendak berpamitan kepada wanita pemilik penginapan itu.

"Sajangnim, kami hendak pulang kembali ke Seoul. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Junsu membungkukkan badan diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang lain. Taeyeon mengembalikan uang penginapan mereka berlima, jadi mereka menginap gratis disitu. Ini dilakukannya sebagai bentuk terima kasih karena kelima anak muda itu sudah mempertemukannya dengan unnie-nya yang sudah meninggal enam puluh tahun yang lalu.

"Aahh sayang sekali kalian harus pulang. Kalian tahu, kalian mengingatkanku akan cucuku yang tinggal di Seoul juga." Taeyeon tersenyum mengingat wajah cucunya yang juga berusia dua puluhan.

Taeyeon mengantar mereka hingga ke tempat parkir. "Terima kasih, anak-anak. Unnie-ku dan kekasihnya sudah tenang di alam mereka."

"Kami juag senang bisa membantu," jawab Junsu. Tidak terbayang olehnya jika Yunho tetap saja menganggapnya sebagai Jaejoong. Apakah makhluk itu akan menghantuinya seumur hidup, Junsu tidak tahu. Tidak berani memikirkannya.

"Mainlah kesini jika ada liburan lagi.'

"Pasti. Kami pergi dulu."

.

東方神起

.

Setelah berpamitan, mobil mereka berlalu dari penginapan tersebut. Selama di perjalanan, mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Junsu memandang ke luar mobil. Ketika melewati padang rumput, dia berseru. "Changmin-ah, hentikan mobilnya." Changmin pun menepikan mobil mereka.

"Kemana, Su?" tanya Yoochun.

"Sebentar. Aku ingin melihat lagi pohon kenangan Yunho dan Jaejoong, oppa." Dia turun dari mobil dan berlari kecil menuju pohon yang terdapat ukiran nama kedua kekasih yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali ah~" Kyuhyun ikut turun dari mobil dan mengejar Junsu.

"Baby Kyu~"

Changmin terpaksa mematikan mesin mobil dan mengikuti yeojachingu-nya yang berjalan menuju pohon kenangan. Yoochun dan Onew ikut-ikutan turun dari mobil juga. Kini mereka berlima sudah berada di bawah pohon besar yang ridang tersebut. Ukiran yang bertuliskan nama Yunho dan Jaejoong masih ada. Junsu mengusapkan tangannya ke kulit pohon dengan perlahan. Kemudian dia menangkupkan tangannya dan berdoa sebentar untuk kedua arwah mereka.

"Su baby..." Yoochun mendekat. Dia menyusupkan tangannya ke telapak tangan Junsu yang masih berdiam mematung sambil memandang kulit pohon yang berukir itu. Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergabung bersama mereka. Onew mengikuti di belakang.

"Meoonngg~~"

Junsu menoleh ke bawah, ke arah kakinya. Jiji terlihat mengusap-usapkan kepalanya dengan manja ke kakinya. "Jiji-ah... Eh atau kupanggil Jaejoong sekarang?"

"Meong~" Jiji tetap saja mengeong tanpa berbicara bahasa manusia lagi. Sekarang dia menjilat-jilat kukunya.

"Tampaknya dia sudah lupa siapa dirinya," desah Junsu. Sayang sekali. Sebab akan menyenangkan jika Jiji masih bisa berbicara. Junsu tidak akan kesepian sendiri di rumah.

Mereka berlima berjalan melintasi padang rumput menuju mobil. Yoochun menggandeng Junsu. Kyuhyun berpegangan pada Changmin. Sedangkan Onew berjalan paling belakang.

"Oppa, jika kita sudah tiada di dunia, kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?" tanya Junsu sambil menoleh kepada namjachingu-nya.

"Kuharap kita juga bisa bereinkarnasi seperti mereka, Su. Dan bertemu di kehidupan yang lain."

Junsu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Baginya sudah cukup seperti ini. Dia akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin bersama Yoochun sebelum meninggalkan bumi.

.

.

_'Yunho oppa, saat ini kita memang belum bisa bersama. Tapi ingatlah, di kehidupan yang akan datang kita akan terlahir kembali dan bersatu lagi'_

.

.

**~ The End ~**

**.**

* * *

**Mei-4-2013**

.  
Aahh YunJae... Beginilah cinta, deritanya tiada akhir. Jangankan di dunia nyata, di FF pun kalian berpisah T_T

.  
Saya menerima komentar, kritik dan masukan tentang FF ini. Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik. Jika kurang puas, silakan mencari kepuasan sendiri. Jangan berbuat rusuh di "rumah" saya. Terima kasih.

**-Nina-**

Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116


End file.
